Akaria
by PheonixTears589
Summary: Hello my name is Levana Nights and I am an Akaria. All my life I have known that there were two people out there made for me. This is the story of how I found mine and reshaped the future of the wizarding world. What could go wrong? A lot of things apparently... (note heavy sarcasm).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~Harry's p.o.v.~~

The Order had just picked me up and we shot through the air with the Order members surrounding me. We were heading towards Number 12 Grimmauld place when Moody pointed to something ahead of us, it was a person and from the long hair billowing out behind them I would say a girl. Moony and Tonks flew ahead to inspect the person and after a moment they waved that it was safe. We all flew up and I was stunned by the girl's looks. She had long brown black hair that fell to her hip, brown almost black eyes, and tan skin like she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her nose was straight and delicate while her lips were full and a blood red. My eyes took in her traditional witch hat before traveling further. Her outfit was anything but traditional. It reminded me of a maids outfit but shorter. She had a tiny, almost shawl like, cape around her shoulders and her dress hugged her body like a second skin. The skirt itself was short as it had risen up, what with her on a broom and all, but even if she had been standing up it would have only come to mid-thigh. It had layers which helped in concealing certain things. My eyes traveled further down and took in her fish net stockings and knee high combat boots.

Finally I dragged my eyes back up to her eyes and I caught her looking at me. All in all she looked very fragile then I took in how she was riding her broom. She was riding side ways and the interesting thing was that her broom was ramrod straight. Sitting in front of her was a seal point Siamese who was looking at me with bright blue eyes. Under the cat tied to the broom was a small suit case. Moody finally brought me out of my musing and she out of hers.

"Who are you?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Levana, Levana Nights." She said in a voice that sent pleasant shivers down my spine and little Harry to start making an appearance. It was gentle but husky, like she had just woken up, with the slightest lilt to her words, though I couldn't tell you where she was from.

"What are you doing flying out here on your own at this time of night, don't you know it is dangerous?" Remus asked softly, kindly.

"I am trying to find someone, and if I did run into trouble I can assure you that I am no push-over."

"Where are you from?" Moody asked

"The Balkira Islands."

"Merlin all the way from the tip of south America. That is a far way to travel on broom." Remus said

"I don't need much sleep." She said softly even as she looked at the sky.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Milana, my sister. She went missing a few days ago and the trail led me here."

"I hope she is okay."

"She is alive and that is preferable to other choices."

"How do you know that?" Remus asked and I watched as she pulled a stone from a pouch on her skirt.

"Her heart stone. We made them when we were little so that we would always know when the other needed us. It would have gone cold if she was dead. But it is still warm and flutters with her heart beat."

"A heart stone." Remus said then he looked like he was contemplating something before he looked like a ton of bricks had just hit him in the face. "You're an Akaria."

"I am, is that a problem?" She asked and I saw her shoulder's tense.

"No, I was nearly making a statement." He said placatingly.

Levana put the stone away before a cry filled the air and a falcon came shooting out of a cloud bank. It perched on Levana's out stretched arm and clicked it's beak.

"I haven't caught her scent yet either. Perhaps we would have a better chance hunting else where." She whispered to the bird before she sighed. "I hope we can find her before it begins to rain. I really don't want to be caught in another storm."

"That last one nearly tossed me into the ocean." A new voice said then I noticed it came from the cat.

"Your cat talks." Tonks said

"So I can, all of Lady Levana's familiars can. Even the bloody bird." The cat said

"You two said you had stopped fighting. Do not break the peace now." Levana said even as the bird opened its beak like it was going to reply.

"Sorry Lady Levana." The cat and bird said together.

"Talion please check the eighth distract, I'll take the eleventh. Has Wiseleaf finished his search of the seventh?"

"Not yet but I'm sure he'll be done soon." Talion said when took flight again.

"Do you have a place for the night?" Remus asked and she looked at him.

"No, but I am fine."

"Why don't you come with us for tonight and then you can continue your search in the morning when there is more light." Remus offered and held up a hand when Moody and the others went to say something. "It'll be warm and you can have a nice hot meal."

She looked at Remus for a long moment, worrying her lip as she looked at me from the corner of her eye, then nodded slowly. "Alright, but try anything funny and it won't be such a pleasant evening."

Remus smiled and held up his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said and she nodded her head. We started off again with Levana in our circle next to me. We raced off and thankfully nothing went wrong as we touched down in front of Grimmuald place. I was shocked when her broom seemed to float down then she hopped off wordlessly. Quietly she untied her suitcase while her cat climbed onto her shoulder then tapped her broom, which shrunk down in a small array of gold sparks. She caught it as it fell then tucked it safely away in the pouch on her hip.

"Um.. I should probably warn you about my third familiar. He's... Different."

"How so?" Remus asked

"He's a dragon." She said like she was talking about the weather."Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Everyone froze as a roar filled the air and a huge beast of a dragon came hurtling from the sky. "Enough of your scare tactics, Wiseleaf. They are not harming me, actually they offered me a place to stay the night, so that we can start again in the morning after the rain has passed."

Wiseleaf took us all in then fire erupted around him and he grew smaller and smaller until a baby size dragon stood before us. It still looked like Wiseleaf as an adult, he was just far smaller now. He bounded across the asphalt and into Levana's arms then she turned to us.

"We can still stay, right?" She asked and I saw the slight uncertainty in her eyes.

"Sure, is Talion coming?" Remus asked

"Yes, he will be but a moment." She said then Moody grunted her and handed her a piece of paper with the address on it.

It caught fire a moment later as she looked up at Moody. He glared at her but she seemed unaffected by it even as she and her two familiars cocked their heads to the right. Finally he gave up and we entered the house. Mrs. Weasely saw me first and nearly squeezed me like a tube of toothpaste. When she saw Levana she frowned though before looking at Moody who grunted and pointed at Remus. I could tell Molly was about to lecture Remus but Walburga spoke up before Molly could and began screaming. Sirius and Remus raced up the stairs as she went on about filthy mud-bloods and blood traitors and nasty creatures in her home.

Levana let go of Wiseleaf, which caused Molly to screech, as the dragon fluttered up and onto Levana's hat. After he was settled Levana glided up the stairs to where Sirius and Remus were fighting with the curtain.

"Mrs. Black that is quite enough." I heard Levana say softly, she never raised her voice.

"Filthy mud-bloods, dirty Blood traitors, sodding creatures. Get out of my house..."

"Mrs. Black I said that is quite enough. Please quiet down now you are hurting my ears." Levana said and after a moment Walburga fell silent and just watched Levana. "Thank you Mrs. Black. Now could I ask that you stay this way, if you do I am sure they would be more then willing to keep your curtain open but if you start screeching and saying such horrible things again I will personally close these curtains, and trust me they will never again open, am I understood Mrs. Black?"

Through out the entire exchange not once did Levana raise her voice. Then Mrs. Black shocked us all by apologizing to Levana then falling silent.

"Thank you for your apology." Levana said then turned and walked silently down the steps and back to our little group.

"Harry why don't you go upstairs and visit with Ron and Hermione." Molly said

"Come on." I said but Molly held up a hand.

"No she'll stay down here, I am sure Dumbeldore will wish to meet her."

I looked at Levana who smiled at me and made a shooing motion. Silently I headed upstairs to meet with Hermione and Ron, leaving the beautiful, mysterious girl behind me.

~Levana's p.o.v.~

I looked around me even as I felt Briar purr against my throat. ~Why don't you head up after Harry, I'll stay down here but that way you can watch him for me.~ I thought quietly to Briar who meowed and jumped off my shoulder and walked after Harry.

"Well I don't know who you are but if you can get my mother to do that then you are welcome in my house." The man beside Remus said

"I am Levana Nights, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Black." I said softly and curtsied to him to show my appreciation.

"Well let's take you to meet Dumbeldore, the meeting is still going on but I'm sure he wouldn't mind pausing it for a moment." The red headed woman said.

"Right Molly, oh and Miss Nights, please just call me Sirius."

"After the dog star?" I asked softly and he nodded and I smiled slightly. "That is one of my favorite stars. I have followed its path many times and have never gotten lost. It is a good name to have."

"What does your name mean?" Remus asked

"Light, it is elvish for Light. My adoptive mother thought it might help to even out my attitude. She didn't like me much." I said softly even as my eyes shadowed for a moment then I smiled brightly "but Ada more then made up for it."

"Ada?" Remus asked

"Elvish for father. Elvish is my first language while English is my ninth." I admitted slightly "Ada wanted me to be able to get around no matter where I went."

"Well that is a very wonderful accomplishment." He said and I smiled at him even as we entered the kitchen and silence heard my entry.

I wasn't disturbed by all of the eyes as I had had many stare at me for one reason or another but the evil in the room was what caused me to pause. There were two sources the old man in fuschia robes with gold snitches and the arm of a dark haired man. The older man was watching me and I stiffened as my feet subconsciously widened and I forced my body to stay relaxed even as my right thumb brushed over my weapon that was hidden under my skirts. Then a smell came to, off the old man, my sister's smell.

"Who is this Moony?" The man asked

"Levana Nights, or so she tells us." Moony said and I sighed mentally even as Wiseleaf began to get defensive. A red headed man was eyeing my dragon with interest then Wiseleaf looked straight at the man and spoke.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare, its rude you know."

"Wiseleaf behave." I said calmly even as a slightly smile split my lips. Looking at the shocked man I said "Please forgive my familiar he sometimes has a large laps of judgement and forgets his manners."

"Your dragon just talked."

"But is he saying anything?" I asked even as a grin split my lips as Wiseleaf flicked me with his tail "Hey watch the face."

Just then Talion came to the window and it opened for him. I held out my arm so he could land. "There is no sign of Milana in the ninth district."

"Thank you Talion. You can rest now."

My falcon nodded his head and hopped onto my shoulder. I looked back at them and they seemed even more surprised. "I have a talking cat if you so wish to be shocked as well." I said calmly.

"How do they talk?" The red head asked

"Because they are my familiars, my magic gives them the ability of speech."

"Where do you come from?" The old man asked

"The Balkira Islands."

"You are very far from home. What are you here for?"

"My sister." I said calmly even as I made eye contact with the old man. My eyes glittered angrily and I saw that he knew I knew. "I would like her back, please."

"We don't have her." Remus said

"You may not but he does."

"Don't make accusations little one." The older man said

"Her scent lays heavily on your clothes. Explain that to me." I said darkly even as the shadows began to rise. "Do not lie to me, Ocara."

He glared at me. "So your sister was right, she isn't the Akaria. You are. I knew she was too easy to capture."

"Hand over my sister, or tell me where she is and I won't hurt you."

"She is hidden under the school." He said his eyes glazed even as he tried to fight the compulsion in my voice.

"Where is the school?"

"Scotland." He said and a slight glare flitted before my eyes before I nodded.

"Wiseleaf head to the school find my sister and report back. You know what to do when you find her." I said softly then Wiseleaf shimmered and disappeared. My eyes were solely on the old man but I was still very aware of where I was.

"Remus I wish to apologize for something." I said softly

"What?" He asked

"I knew where my sister was, or at least where her scent ended. I knew it would be here where I could get answers. I saw you and the others leave from this place and knew I could rip through the wards if I so desired but I wasn't trying to show myself as a threat, because I am not. Anyway I followed you to the boy's place and set up how we would meet. I apologize for scamming you in a scenes but do know I never will mean any of you harm." I said softly and looked towards him earnestly.

Someone, and by someone I mean Dumbeldore, shot off a spell. My shield swirled around me and ripped through his spell like it was paper. My eyes shifted and I turned back to look at the old man, my eyes red. They glowed and a hole was blown in the wall just inches from Dumbeldore's head. Another was blown just above his head, showering him with debris. I blew another on the other side of his head which had him flinching to the side.

"Do not try that again Dumbeldore." I said my voice deadly, the wall repaired even as I spoke.

"We need your help in this war."

"There are other ways of getting it. Steeling my sister isn't the best way to get on my good side or to ask for my help." I said darkly then Wiseleaf appeared with my sister clinging to him. My body moved swiftly as she collapsed and I caught her gently. "Milana."

"Levana." She whispered and I felt her fatigue hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Sleep, you are safe."

"I knew you would come for me."

"I made you a promise and I always stick to my word. Now sleep."

She nodded and drifted off. Lowering us to the floor I waved a glowing hand over her body and sighed at the fact that nothing was wrong other then the fact that she was tired. Gathering her into my arms I stood again and stepped out of the room, not caring for the old man in the kitchen. Sirius came out while Remus blocked everyone in the kitchen.

"Come on I'll give you a safe room." Sirius said

"Do you care if I put up wards around the room?"

"As long as it doesn't mess with the already existing wards then no, you may do as you wish." He said

"Thank you." I whispered as he held open a door for us on the third floor.

"You're welcome." He said softly, then closed the door behind him.

Gently I placed my sister on the bed then tucked her in before sitting in the middle of the room and holding my hands out. A ball of bright white light lit my hands and steady grew bigger as I added stronger wards on top and wove traps and backfiring spells into it until even the best curse breaker couldn't get in. My magic seeped into the walls, floor, and ceiling; covering everything. After I was done with the wards I cleaned the room with the strongest cleaning spells I could think of then laid down next to my sister and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking early I left the room while my sister continued to sleep. Sealing the door behind me I walked on silent footsteps into the kitchen. Thankfully no one was awake so I had it to myself. Kreatcher helped me find what I needed and I thanked him. He looked at me shocked then nodded his head and left. Quietly I cooked breakfast and laid it all on the table before making a tray for my sister. Wordlessly I sat down at the table even as I fingered the heart stone, which told me my sister was still sleeping. Still in my thoughts I greeted Sirius and Remus as they entered the room followed by Mrs. Weasely.

"My, this is a spread." Remus said softly though he didn't look at me.

"You are welcome to anything on the table. I ask that you only get firsts for now so that everyone may get some. The plates are at this end." I said softly still thinking.

Something about the boy last night was rubbing me strangely. My fingers thrummed against the table for a moment then my eyes widened slightly. Going through the list in my head I checked each.

1) feelings of contentment around said person. √

2) wanting to be close to said person. √

3) a feeling of wholeness. (Not entirely whole but I feel more complete then I have in a long while) √

4) feeling like you have known them your entire life. √

'Well I'll be damned. I found my first soul bound.' I thought slightly even as my sister's voice came across our link.

'So you really are here, I'm not dreaming.'

'Hey if you are I don't mind.' I said even as a smile lit my face slightly. 'Do you want me to come up? I have food for you.'

'Oh heck yes I'll be down in a second.' Milana said and I heard her throw the covers back and leap from the bed, then dressed in nothing but the booty shorts and white tank top I had dressed her in the night before she came flying out of the room.

'Slow down I made you a plate. No one is going to get your food.' I said laughter in my voice even as I heard her slid down the banister, past a couple of kids. She flipped off the end and landed in a running crouch, making it to the kitchen in record time. "Where's the fire?"

"Plate please."

"What no 'Good morning', 'Hi how'd you sleep'?" I asked amusement heavy in my voice.

"Hi how'd you sleep?" She asked patiently

"Wonderful and you?"

"Beautifully. Now food?" She asked and I laughed softly as I pointed to the counter where her plate waited. She grabbed it and sat down at the table. She began to chatter and eat her food. "They tried to give me meat."

"Really? Did you eat it?"

"No, I couldn't get past the thoughts of the animal being slaughtered."

A slight smile lit my face and I shook my head. "You are so silly."

She smiled even as the others walked in. The dark haired male seemed to be trying to get the hell out as quickly as he could but I asked him politely to sit and eat, or at least take something for the road. After a moment he sat down and took the plate I offered him.

"Well my appetite is gone." Sirius said as he sneered at the black haired man.

"Mr. Black, if you have nothing nice to say then please do not speak at all. He is your guest."

"Uninvited guest."

"But still a guest and therefore deserving of manners and courteousness." I said and held up a hand when he opened his mouth to say something else. "If you do not wish to eat with him then you shall not eat with any of us."

He looked flummoxed at being talked to like that then became silent. One of the red heads sat down before his mother could stop him and piled a plate full of food.

"Please leave enough for everyone to have firsts. After everyone has eaten then you may have seconds."

"Levana don't mother." Milana said even as she smiled down at her food. I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly as Harry sat at the table and filled a plate with food before looking at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked and I smiled a little brighter.

"I am not hunger but thank you for the concern." I said slightly

"Did you eat soldier pills?" Milana asked

"Yes."

"Levana you know what they do to you."

"I am fine." I said softly "Plus I was crossing the Atlantic, I couldn't very well stop."

"You could have rested at one of the islands." She said exasperatedly then looked at me with concerned eyes. "You were worried weren't you?"

"Yes, now eat. You are too skinny."

She huffed and went back to eating. Just then I heard a moan from the other end of the table and looked to see Harry eating the food with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked at me then blushed while I smiled.

"Ha I have someone who will agree with me that your food is amazing. You need to cook more, Levana." Milana said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Kreatcher." I said softly and the elf popped in at my elbow.

"Yes miss?" He asked

"It is good to see you again. Do you by chance have any current news papers?"

"I have today's Daily Prophet if you would like to read that." He said and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you for telling me, unfortunately I don't read that drivel. Thank you again."

"You're welcome miss. Wills you be needing anythi'n else?"

"No thank you." I said and he proofed away. "Sicila."

An elf popped in and bowed to me. She was dressed nicely in a shimmering uniform with my house crest on her chest over her heart. "Lady Nights, how may I help you?" She asked perfectly in Elvish.

"Do you by chance have..."

"The latest news and all of your mail from the past three days?" She asked finishing for me then she snapped her fingers and a bundle appeared in her hands. "Here you go Ma'am."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Is that all?" She asked

"For now." I said softly

"Hello Sicila!" Milana said exuberantly in English.

"Lady Nights." The elf cried in happiness then bowed deeply "is there anything I may get you?"

"Could you tell father that I am okay?"

"And that we, or well Milana, shall be on her way home shortly."

"What? You're not coming with me?" Milana asked

"I am going to take care of a few things here first and then I shall follow after."

Milana looked at me for a long moment then nodded her head. Sicila broke our silent tension by pipping up.

"Can I help you pack?" Sicila asked and I smiled slight.

"She does not have anything to pack. Tell father that I shall send her home by noon today." I said and Sicila nodded her head. "Thank you again Sicila."

"You're welcome miss." She said and popped away silently.

"I have never heard such a well spoken elf, and she is bi-lingual as well." Remus said

"Actually Sicila is omni-lingual she speaks about six dialects though her favorite is elvish."

"I have never heard of one being that smart."

"Well I think it is wrong." The bushy haired witch said heatedly.

"That she knows so many languages? Why I think that is something wonderful."

"Not because of that. I think it is wrong that you own her."

"Own her? Miss..."

"Hermione Granger." The girl said snottily.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry that you ran to conclusions but Sicila is a free elf. She so choose to continue to be my elf along with the other 23 elves who work in my house hold. The only slave elves are under contract for a set amount of time, but that contract can be nullified at anytime if I find that elf is unhappy in my household or because of some injury, or old age, though I never keep them for that long." I said calmly then said "and while the elves are under contract I give them an education. Every elf I let go knows their numbers, can speak perfect English and perfect Elvish, as well as read, write, and not a single one in my house is punished for doing something wrong the first couple of times they mess something up as majority of the elves I take in are just starting out. Now Miss Granger please do not assume you know what goes on in my home just by meeting one of my elves, who wasn't even under contract."

My eyes glared before I turned to look down at my mail. Just then Blink popped in and bowed. He was dressed in a baby blue tunic with my father's house crest, black breeches, with black boots.

"I heard Mizz Milana waz to be home zoon. Iz brought her mail and newziez." He said and I smiled down at him.

"Thank you Blink, I am sure she appreciates that." I said softly as he handed the letters to Milana who also thanked him softly.

"Your father wishes for me to ztay here with Mizz Milana until zhe iz zent home." He said softly and I nodded.

"I am sure she would like that." I said softly "but I want to make sure Mr. Black is okay with you staying till then. Mr. Black?"

"He may stay. Maybe he can talk Kreatcher into cleaning the house."

"Mr. Kreatcher is getting old, and for one house elf to clean this house must be hard. Would you care if I asked a few of my elves to help him out?" I asked

"Be my guest" he said and I nodded my head in thanks. Blink was taking the letters Milana didn't want until she jumped up.

"What?" I asked and she smiled brightly

"I got invited to Blake's birthday ball." She said and I smiled.

"That is wonderful. When is it?"

She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the invitation which also had a rather thick letter in side. Milana put the letter back then flipped open the invitation.

"It's tonight at five. I'll never have enough time if I go home at 12:00." Milana said depressed and I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

"Mr. Blink if you would be so kind as to go and tell our father that there has been a change in plan. It would seem Milana has a very important matter to attend to and so she shall be home in about ten minutes."

Milana looked at me the squealed and threw herself at me, nearly sending us both to the floor along with the chair. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Do I look okay?" She asked

"For only being in PJs? Yes you look fine." I said then looked at Sirius. "Do you by chance have a room that has no furniture in it, or at least a semi clean space?"

"Sure, follow me." He said softly and I stood up and followed him while my sister followed behind.

"Which dress do you think I should wear, and which mask because it's a masquerade ball." She asked and I smiled.

"How about the purple ball gown with the glittered black tool that makes you look like you are wearing the stars with the matching slippers. You can borrow my Odava mask and my star necklace." I said

"Really but that is the last thing you have of your parents. I couldn't wear that."

"I trust you."

"But I don't trust myself."

I laughed softly at her words and gently took her hand before squeezing it. "Well you can decide what you want to do tonight. Do not forget to get him a present."

"Please his present is me." She said her eyes laughing with the tease as she tried to act snotty but it just made us both laugh.

"I am sure he would like that." I said and she blushed brightly while I grinned.

Then my hair grew longer as my ears became tiled and I grew fangs. My eyes became blood red and my demon tail slipped out of the top of my pants. My shoulders itched but I didn't let my wings out. My nails grew sharper as my skin took on a black under tone.

"Shadow travel?" She asked and I nodded then held a hand up and gathered shadows to my hand.

Bring it down to my mouth I blew on it like one does with a dandelion and watched as they swirled to create a portal. Turning to my sister I mocked bowed to her.

"Your chariot awaits you, mi'lady."

My sister laughed and as I stood up she kissed my cheek, waved to the others, and took a running start for the portal. She passed through and made it to the other side quickly and I nodded then made a slashing motion with my hand. The portal swirled and twisted in on itself until it closed and sealed. I brushed off my hands and sighed then looked over my shoulder.

"I am staying to help." I said softly "My resources and connections are on your side."

As I said this I spoke only to Harry.

"I pledge my alliance to you Mr. Potter and only you." I said calmly then placed my right hand over my heart and bowed over it.

"Please don't do that." He said even as he blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"As you wish." I said then stood up quietly before looking at Sirius. "Do you care if I keep using the room I am in?"

"No please do." He said and I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

Quietly I moved to Harry and stood behind him and got strange looks but I held Harry's shoulder so he wouldn't turn. Pulling a strand of shadow from my own I crouched and attached it to his. Quietly I began to draw symbols in the shadows until the protections were done. Standing I looked at him then nodded and watched as a shadow flickered and grew bigger until a man made of shadow came walking out. He bowed to me and waited for me to speak.

"Narhk bafiar dafin bucar."

"Is bucar Mon dayr." The shadow said before walking to Harry and sliding into his shadow. It darkened for a moment then went back to its normal color.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"A shadow warrior. As I said my resources are yours which also means my power and sword, or they will be until your birthday. Your protection is one thing I will not allow to go unchecked though until then. Moncar will protect you with his life, if you so desire he will also listen to your problems and give you advice if he can. Also you can send him to gather information, or whatever you need at the moment. However he will not come if you need him for something small like grabbing the remote from the coffee table. He is a warrior not a slave."

"What about those weird symbols you drew in his shadow?" Hermione asked

"Wards, protection, whatever you like to call them. Just another precaution that will leave on his birthday."

"Why by birthday?" Harry asked.

"Because Mr. Potter I have a feeling you will be strong enough on your own then. You will not need my protection but I will still be by your side if you still wish me to be there." I said calmly "After all I pledged my alliance to you."

"What does that entitle?" Harry asked and I smiled.

"Everything. I will lay down my life if it is so called for. I will never turn my back on you and I shall help you in any way you need." I said calmly "My life is yours to do with what you will."

"So your a slave." Hermione said

"No, because I didn't swear with my blood. If I had done that then I would not have been able to ever walk away but my words can be just as binding, because my words reflect my honor. And there is only one thing I hold higher then my honor."

"What is that?" Harry asked

"My soul bounds and my mates."

"Soul bounds?"

"Many call them soul mates. They carry part of our soul with them as we carry a part of theirs. When we meet we recognize our mate by the feeling of their soul but only when we complete the bound and bind souls does the shard of our soul return but in doing so we create a bound a tight that to be away from the other for long periods or over a long distance is... Physically painful."

"How else do you bound?" Hermione asked

"Soul, mind, magic, and body. So in short every way one can bound." I said softly

"How is the bonding done?" Hermione asked and I saw Remus blush.

"Hermione I think that is enough." Remus said and I smiled at him.

"I do not mind telling her Remus. She wishes to know and I know the books one can find on my species are all very incorrect. We bond in different ways yet all at the same time. Our magic becomes one when we open our magic channels, our body bonds when we mark each other, our mind will bond when we drop our mind shields and create a link though that starts when one finds the other, and the soul becomes one when we climax together during sex." I said calmly.

Several faces flamed and I waited while several coughed and steadily calmed down.

"How are you calm about that?"

"About what Miss Granger?"

"Talking about sex?"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, it is merely a part of life."

"Okay so what about children."

"Girls are mostly born as Akaria and males and normally born pure-blood creatures of whoever their father is. Like if the boy's father is a vampire then the child will be born a full-blooded vampire."

"Vampires can't have children."

"Only turned vampires can't. Born vampires are very different."

"So..."

"I will not speak of other creatures as it is against my creatures nature. They keep themselves secret for a reason and I will respect that just as I would hope that they would keep my species' secrets." I said holding up my hand to stall her questions. "Don't ask those kinds of questions as I am not an expert on other species, I only know histories and the ways to act around them so that I do not trod on toes as wizards seem so apt at doing and no I am not taking a dig at the wizards I am merely stating a point. Wizards have forgotten the old ways and in doing so are hurting themselves and their magic. Beliefs differ and that is what makes life beautiful but one can not ignore fact. Now do you have any more questions on my species?"

"At the moment no, but I'm sure I'll think of more."

"When you do feel free to ask, I'm going to be here a while." I said with a smile then turned to Sirius "Is there a room you wish me and the elves to start in?"

"The drawing room. We have a nasty doxy infestation in there." Sirius said and I frowned then nodded.

"Kreatcher." I called softly and the house elf popped up next to me. "Hello again. I have a question for you. I wish to call over a few of my house elves to help myself and you clean up the house, is that okay with you?"

"He is my house elf and must be okay..." Sirius stopped talking when he noticed no one could hear him ranting and the fact that my eyes had turned a stormy blue as I glared at him.

I cocked a hip and crossed my arms over my chest. Sirius looked abashed, and ducked his head. Turning back to the house elf my features softened considerably.

"Is would not mind miss." He said "It would be nice to have some help then maybe these... Wizards would not throw out all of my miss' things away."

"Wonderful. Sicila, Bikar, Monic, Dovid, Ducar, Minna." I said and said house elves appeared with my emblem and in my colors. "Hello."

"You called again miss. What can we do to help?" Sicila asked and I smiled.

"If you and the others could help Kreatcher and myself in the drawing room we seem to have a Doxy infestation in there."

We followed Sirius to the drawing room and I gathered magic to my hand. Sicila stopped everyone from entering then threw up a shield as I walked forward. I opened the door while Sicila kept the barrier strong between me with the door and everyone else. White fire glowed around my hands as I stepped inside, Bikar ready to back me up if I needed. Slowly, on silent feet I walked to the center of the room and waited with baited breath then one rocketed at me. Bending out of the way I touched its wing and it fell to the floor, frozen. That seemed to entice the others. My arms flashed as I closed my eyes and fought by sound. The sounds of them dropping filled the air until no more sounds came to me. I was surrounded by frozen bodies and a few more were just waiting around me. One charged and I threw myself backwards. Lifting a hand I poked it in the stomach as it passed and watched as it froze before falling down. Upside down looked at the shocked faces in the doorway before standing up again. Finally I threw small balls of magic and froze the others.

"It's safe to come in." I said calmly after checking for any that were hiding. Bikar pulled out a cloth sack and the others began to gather the frozen doxies while I gathered the eggs into another sack. Finally the room was clear of doxies and the other creatures would be easy for the others to take care of. "Bikar please take these eggs and their families some where safe where they won't get in the way and where they can't cause harm or have harm caused to them."

"Yes miss." He said then popped out with the sacks.

The rest of the elves raced around the room cleaning and I smiled as the room became brighter even as Sicila ran past chasing dust balls. Laughing I scooped up a little one even as it proofed away. Quietly I summoned a broom and a mask then I began to clean the cobwebs from the corners even as music filled the air. Sicila giggled as I began to dance and sing just being fun while we were cleaning. The other elves joined in with dancing and laughing. Going to the door I grabbed the red headed girl's and Hermione's hands and dragged them into the room and showed them how to do the dance.

"Your just a side kick." I sang along as my cheeks flushed and my eyes sparkled with the fun.

The elves joined in knowing the dance from watching and copying me. We probably looked totally crazy but it was fun. Then the song changed and I laughed happily even as I went back to cleaning the room along with the elves. One of my violin songs came on and I looked at Sicila.

"What it is a beautiful song. And it makes me proud that you wrote it." Sicila said in her squeaky voice and I smiled even as my hands twitched to play but I continued to clean even as my body moved in a rather complex way that I had when I normally danced while playing my violin.

A new elf popped in with my father's crest on his chest and in his hand was my violin case. I smiled brightly as he put it down on the now clean table and we looked around then I looked at Sirius.

"All done. Next room?"

"Living room there is a rather strange creature that lives there and no one knows how to get rid of it." He said "Maybe you'll know what it is."

"Alright, to the living room my little friends." I said with a grin and a slightly breathless laugh.

We all walked to the living room which had quite a few locking spells on it. Sirius and Remus unlocked it and I peeked inside. A formless shadow sat in the corner and I smirked as I pulled my head out.

"You have a Blink."

"A what?"

"A Blink they are a form of shadow demon. They like music, they only tend to show up when they hear something they like. They'll wait around until they hear something else they like. Here, one moment. Leave this door open and I'll go out into the street with my violin, maybe we can lure him out and he won't be able to find the house again."

"Will you be able too?" Harry asked

"I know the address." I said softly even as I went back to the drawing room and grabbed my violin.

Walking out of the house I set down my case and snapped open the case before pulling out my violin. Stepping off the steps I held up my hand when Mrs. Weasley went to close the door. Standing on the opposite sidewalk I looked back at the house and at the people on the porch and in the door way. Quietly I rested my chin on the rest then checked my strings before playing my keys. Nodding to myself I began to play, sweet music began to pour from my violin until it filled the air. The shadows in the house began to flicker and I watched with a straight face as the shapeless shadow came to the porch, swaying like it was dancing. I began to play the slow part before I picked up speed and continued to play until the shadow was swirling around me. I continued to play not scared of it as it was one of the least likely to harm someone, as they were only there for the good music. Finally my song drew to an end and I played the last cord.

The shadow slowed until it stood in front of me. 'Play another please.'

'Is there something you wish to hear?' I asked gently.

'Just another.' He whispered

'Promise you will stay away from the house?'

'How can I when you play beautifully?' He asked then swirled around me before settling again in front of me. 'Please play another.'

'Alright and you do not have to be in the house to hear me. If you like I can play on the porch but after I am finished you must leave.' Quietly I took up my stance again and began to play.

He swayed and danced even as my played the sad song. The sweet music played from my finger tips, even as I gathered a small crowd. My fingers picked up the tempo and my feet began to dance as my eyes closed, feeling the music rather then seeing it. I finished and opened my eyes to see many faces. Clapping filled the air and I smiled and bowed slightly. Steadily they left as I made it look like I was getting ready to leave. The shadow swirled around me one last time then blinked out.

"And that is why it is called a Blink. They are the least scary of the shadow demons and they also tend to be the most passive. They are music lovers not fighters." I said softly as I stowed away my violin with a smile.

"So they are what at the bottom of the food chain?" One of the red heads asked

"No actually they are up their with the best demons because while they have a wonderful ear for music they are also make great demon lords." I said with a smile.

"But I thought you said they aren't fighters."

"Their not, but they are prized for their voices and many times warriors and other demons become attached to them therefore making them lords. In the demon world you don't always need to be the fighter to be the top dog, or demon as it were. Like Mr. Potter, they would not swarm to him because of his power but because of his heart. He is indiscriminate in who or what he loves and he has kindness enough for everyone. That is a rarity in the shadow world but many would treasure it the way you treasure it, or at least you humans used to."

"We still do." Hermione said

"Not as many as there used to be though." I said softly.

~ ~ ~ ~

After our talk on the porch we had all moved inside and I opened the mail, ignoring the paper for the time. There were invitations, fans, and other such things but I grinned when I saw the letter I had been hoping for. Sticking my thumb in my mouth I bite into it until I drew blood. Pulling it out I slid my finger across the seal and watched as the seals unfolded then the paper was safe to open. Reading through it I jumped up and fist punched the air before dancing a little.

"I think she's gone crazy." One of the twins said.

I stopped and grinned at him "I never said I was sane and the reason for my extra crazy was because I just got my scores back."

"For?" Remus asked

"School."

"Where did you attend?"

"Nightshade Academy. And I just graduated with honors and the highest score in the last seven centuries. I didn't miss a single question on any of my tests. Oh I could cry, those sleepless night were not for nothing. Thank you Icana." I said

"Who is Icana?" Hermione asked

"The best study partner in the whole world and my partner in crime. You need information he is so your man. He has a huge library with nothing but books. Hell he has every book ever printed, including first addition copies." I said "and while he supper smart he doesn't go around and shove it down one's throat which is nice. Oh it feels good to be free of that worry. Nala is going to freak."

"Who's Nala?" Harry asked

"She is my best friend who never thought I could finish my last three years all in one year." I said as I stretched and yawned. "Now to send it to Ada."

I flicked my hand and the letter caught fire and disappeared. Hermione looked shocked. "What?" I asked

"You just burned your scores."

"No I sent it to Ada. It's faster then owls."

"How do you do it?" Hermione asked

"Elemental magic." I said calmly

"Elemental like water and fire?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that evil?"

I raised an eyebrow then sat back and thought for a moment before speaking. "Is the water you drink or the ground you walk on evil?" I asked "how about the sun or the air you breath?"

"No."

"How about the water you bath in, the wood that makes your home, the plants you eat, the fire that warms your home or the air that keeps you cool in the summer?"

"No."

"Alright now I will explain something to you. Magic itself is pure, it is our intentions that change it. The Chinese have another word for magic, they call it chi. Chi is in every aspect of life from the ground we walk on to the air we breath. Now some can wield it, like you and I, while others can not. Those who can wield it change it, taint it, with their intentions or chooses if you so desire to call it that. Here how about I give you a scenario. Two spells one you consider dark and one you consider light, how about Wingaurdium Leviousa and Avada Kadavera. We'll start with Wing. So say I cast the spell on you and levitate you out and window then drop you and you are very hurt afterwards, is that spell light now?"

"No it's dark."

"Why?"

"Because... of your intentions."

"Bravo. Alright now you are in the hospital with stage three leukemia and you are dying a slow and painful death and you just want it to end. The doctors can't do anything for you and your family refuses to end your suffering. I come in and tell you I will end your pain, you will not have to continue to live with this horrible disease and you can finally be at peace. I use avada kadvera on you because it is a quick and painless death. In but a heart beat you're suffering ends does that make the spell evil?"

"No because your intentions were to help someone who was dying a horrible death."

"Intentions Miss Granger, all magic is pure or as many call it Grey because it has no intention, it is just there. We are the ones who direct it and make it either light or dark by our intentions."

After that we finished cleaning out a few more rooms before we settled down for the night. I was exhausted so I headed to my room and laid down. Closing my eyes I fell asleep quickly even as the shadow spies I had laid in the kitchen listened to the meeting downstairs.

Narhk bafiar dafin bucar- Protect him with your life.  
Is bucar Mon dayr- as you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Onda blu, dove vai_  
_Non lo chiedero_  
_Cio che tu perderai_  
_Non lo cerchero_  
_Cerchi di sfociare_  
_Corri sempre giu_  
_Quando trov il mare_  
_Fiume non c'è più_

_Wave of blue, long ago_  
_Nothing but a stream_  
_Rushing through mountain dew_  
_To the sea's cold gleam_  
_Nothing but a stream_  
_Towards the ocean dream_

_Nata dal cielo_  
_Day by day, deeper now_  
_Al di là per quel_  
_Songo sempre più_

_Al di là delle colline_  
_Scorri oltre il confine_  
_Fiume non c'è più_

_Rolling wave, calling now_  
_Voices clear and pure_  
_Find the way home somehow_  
_Find the way for sure_

_Quando vuoi sboccare_  
_Scorri sempre giu_  
_Finché trov il mare_  
_Finché non sei più_

_Wave of green, wave of blue_  
_Flowing home_

_Non sei più."_ I sang softly as I helped the other's clean, my clothes far more suitable then yesterday.

Today I was in a pink tank top and a pair of snug blue jeans. Molly had nearly flipped a gasket when I asked to help with breakfast so I had left her to it but everything she made had had meat in it in someway so my breakfast consisted of fruit and a small thing of yogurt. My stomach growled but it wasn't nearly close to lunch. Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over said shoulder to see Harry standing there with a small plate of toast.

"I noticed you didn't eat much at breakfast. I asked Remus why and he said it is because your body can't break down meat so I made you a plate of toast to maybe help tide you over till lunch." He said and I smiled brightly at him even as he blushed.

"Thank you, that is really sweet of you." I whispered and quietly ate a piece of toast, after offering him one of course, though he declined and said they were all for me.

The buttered bread hit the spot and I stood again, even though I had only eaten two pieces out of the four he made.

"I have a question." Harry said and I looked at him to show that he has my undecided attention. "How... How old are you?"

I looked at him before laughing softly. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is rude to ask a girl that?" I asked him with a tease added to my voice.

Sadness flashed across his eyes before he looked down at us hands. My eyebrows scrunched before I crossed the room and gently placed my fingers under his chin, guiding it so I could see his eyes. Crouching I looked at him, sadness in my own as I looked at him with concern.

"It is okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Open mouth insert foot." I said as I tried to get him to laugh. He smiled a little and I smiled brighter. "I turned 17 as of two weeks ago."

"Really? You look a lot younger." He said with shock.

"Really? Normally people say I look older. How old did you think I looked before I said how old I was?"

"14 maybe 15."

"Hey! That is so much younger."

Harry laughed and I grinned then Remus and Sirius came in with the others, without Molly. I stood up and grabbed the broom then went back to sweeping. They talked for a moment then Molly came in and said lunch was done. We all walked into the kitchen and I took a seat in between Harry and Hermione, once again almost every food had something to do with meat. I said nothing again quietly put a few vegetables and fruits on my plate.

"Is my food not good enough for you?" Molly asked me darkly halfway through the meal.

"No it is wonderful." I said calmly.

"Then why don't you have something more then vegetables and fruit."

"I can't."

"Why is that deary?" She asked but I could hear the slightly darker undertone added to the deary.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Well in this house one can't be choosy."

"Is not that I choose to be a vegetarian it is the fact that my body can't handle meat." I said calmly.

"Well try anyway, after all I don't cater and beggars can't be choosiers."

"That is alright, I never said you had to. If you'll excuse me I am done." I said calmly and stood up.

Silently I walked to the kitchen, vanished the food on my plate, and washed it then dried it and put it away. Wordlessly I left the room and went back to cleaning. Softly I hummed under my breath I cleaned the windows while Sicila and the others cleaned the other rooms around the house, did laundry, and just did a small amount of up keep. We had finished the rooms two days ago, after two weeks of cleaning. Kreatcher was a lot happier and Mrs. Black had stopped screaming. The house was brighter and cheerier as we headed into July. Sirius came into the room and stood in the doorway for a long moment before he opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"You don't have to apologize for Mrs. Weasely, I get that a lot. Or at least I used to." I said as I turned to look at him then smiled brightly. "It is water off my back."

"How do you do that?" He wondered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The forgiving so quickly."

I looked at him for a moment then looked out the window. "I learned that lesson the hard way. When I was about 11 I got into a fight with my mom before school. I didn't say I love you and have a good day like I normally did. I didn't let her kiss me or hug me goodbye. Towards lunch I got called into my headmaster's office. They told me my mom was dead, murdered by some idiot off the street. After that I stopped holding onto anger and began to forgive a lot easier. I am not saying it is the easiest thing to do sometimes but I try for my mom."

He nodded then asked "What were you fighting about?"

"Something so stupid I don't even remember." I said softly as I smiled at him "Plus like Ada always says holding onto anger is like drinking poison in hopes that the other person will die. It just doesn't work like that."

He nodded and turned to leave. "Ah Mr. Black may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a garden?"

"Hmmm, I believe there is one in the back. Come on I'll show you where it is." He said then led me through the kitchen where the others were still eating and out the back door.

As he said there was a rather nice garden out back but it had become over grown with years of neglect. Turning to him I smiled slightly. "Do you care if I care for it?"

"Be my guest, hell if you like it can be your own sanctuary." He said and I squealed then hugged him quickly before jumping down the steps.

Strolling I identified plants and made small plans but then I saw something beautiful, tucked away within the roses and morning glories. It was a beautiful gazebo that was beginning to rot away with the years of neglect. I nudged a step and frowned when the step creaked then broke. The gazebo was so over grown with vines and roses that I couldn't see inside or check its durability from the outside.

"Sicila!" I called and she popped in next to me. "Could you please bring me my tools and some white oak? Also could you tell Blair I need her and Monster then please make sure no one comes out here. Thank you."

"On it." She said then saluted before popping off. She popped in with my tool chest and popped out again only to pop in with thirty planks of white oak.

"Is that all of my white oak?"

"Yes miss."

"Alright. Thank you Sicila. Are Blair and Monster on their way?"

"Yes miss. They be joining you soon, your ada needed them for something."

"Thank you again."

She nodded and popped off. With in my tool box I pulled out my tool belt and grabbed my measuring tape, a pencil, and my note pad then turned on my music and set to work. Quietly I measured one of the unbroken steps and marked down each number I had until I had all of the steps measured in their entirety. With quick efficiency I took my hammer to the old nails and boards. Music played in the back ground as Blair and Monster popped in.

"Miss!" They cried as they bowed, though they still fluttered about.

"Hello you two, I need your help. Could you ask the plants to recede. I need to be able to see the gazebo beneath it all."

"Okay." They said cheerfully then the garden fairies whirled around the gazebo and forced the plants to relinquish their hold on the wood.

"Thank you, you two. You can look around the garden, see what you like and what you want to change."

"Okay." They said then shot off like bullets around the garden.

Moving the old wood I began to measure the gazebo then pulled out my drawing pad and began to draw what I wanted. With ease I made the new gazebo twice as big but of the same height. The windows would have screens that one could move up or down depending on what they wanted. It would be ovalish and made with white oak. Inside there would be day bed seats with storage space under neath with a table on the left side with the day beds winding around it to create seating without the need of chairs. Quietly I drew vines, roses, and morning glories that twisted around the open window holders and through the wood work. Also tucked into the day bed seats in the right hand side was a bed just so if someone, namely me, wanted the hell out of the house they could. Wordlessly I made a shopping list of the things I would need.

"Onya!" I called and a house elf appeared at my elbow. "Hello, could you take this list to Balkin, have him put it on my tab and sent to my home. From there could you and a few others bring it all here? Thank you."

"Of course miss." She said then popped off.

I didn't expect my delivery to come till tomorrow so I set to work on the gazebo in front of me. Quietly I floated myself up and took the roof off with my saw them floated it down to the ground. Next came the posts followed by me putting a sledge hammer through the walls and flooring as none of it was good anymore. By the time I was done sweat was pouring off my skin soaking my shirt and the sun was on the horizon. There was a dirt area where it had once stood along with a pile of debris off to the side. Wordlessly I put my tools away, turned off my music, and locked my trunk. I put it on the back porch then jumped and landed gracefully on the porch roof. Silently I walked to my window and slipped in that way. Closing the window I grabbed a set of my clothes, which Sicila had packed for me, and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed and I waited for a moment then started to head back to my room when I bumped into a warm body.

Looking up I blushed as Harry looked down at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." I said softly as I ducked my head.

"It's fine, neither of us were hurt. Were you headed to the bathroom?"

"Yeah but someone is in there."

"Why don't you use my bathroom, I'm pretty sure the twins rigged that bathroom." Harry said with a smile and a deep blush covered my cheeks. "If you don't want to that's okay but I don't suggest using that one."

He gestured to the rigged bathroom and I noticed the wire near the foot area. Crouching I pulled a dagger and threw it at the wire, it cut through the string. A green powder filled the door and turned everything in its wake green.

"Okay really happy I didn't walk through that door." I said and Harry laughed softly.

"Come on you can use my bathroom." Harry said and took my hand then led me into his room, which he shared with Ron and into their bathroom. "Do you have a towel?"

"Um, no I was just going to use the one in the bathroom."

"There are clean towels under the sink. I'm sorry I don't have any girl soap."

"It's fine." I said softly then smiled at him. "Thank you for allowing me to use your shower."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile then headed back to the door. "Um... I'll see you when you come downstairs."

"Alright, see you soon." I said softly even though everything in me was telling me to go to sleep.

He left the room and I quickly made my way into his bathroom. Laying my clothes on his sink I locked the door and got undressed then started the shower. Stepping into I watched as the dirt washed off and down the drain. I was shocked at how much there was but then at the same time I wasn't. Quietly I used the soap that smelled the best to me before getting out and drying off. I plaited my hair and got dressed in my pjs then brushed my teeth before cleaning up the bathroom with a few spells. Going to my room I put my dirty clothes in my hamper and laid down on my bed. Tiredness kicked in and before I knew it I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's p.o.v.

I waited for Levana to appear for dinner but halfway through it seemed she wasn't coming down. Quietly I made a plate for her, careful not to get anything with meat in it. Pouring a glass of pumpkin juice I grabbed the silver wear at her place and headed upstairs. Her door was closed and I knocked but no answer came. Looking around I made sure no one was on the landing, though they wouldn't be because they were all down at dinner, before I used a small amount of wandless magic to open the door. The candles inside were out but from the light that came through the open curtains I could see that Levana was out like a light. Smiling to myself I placed her food and drink on her desk before walking over to the bed. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Gently I pulled the covers from under her then covered her with the sheet because her room was quite warm. From where I hovered over her I could hear her breathing and smell her. She smelled like my body soap and shampoo which made a certain area twitch in interest. Swallowing thickly I tenderly tucked her in then placed a stasis spell over her food before leaving. Quietly I closed the door and stood in the hall for a moment to take a second to calm down. After I was sure I was presentable I headed back down to dinner and sat down at the table.

"Where is Levana?" Remy asked

"She's upstairs sleeping, out like a light." I said "She must have really been working because where ever she had been she was really dirty when she came in."

"She was out working in the garden. I gave her free rein over it." Siri said and I smiled at him for the fact that he had given it to her. "She looked a little frazzled and upset when she asked so I said she could do as she liked with the garden, after she asked if this house had one."

"Sirius I was hoping to do things with that garden." Molly said darkly.

"Well I'm sorry but it is now Levana's to do with what she wills. I am sure if you ask then she will give you part of it." Sirius said, sounding rather unapologetic. Apparently Molly wasn't just getting on my nerves, thank god.

"I don't want anything she has already touched."

"Well then you can leave because Levana has touched nearly every part of this house." Sirius said darkly, glaring at Molly who huffed and became quiet.

After that small confrontation dinner went quietly. It was nice though I felt like something was missing. Sighing I pushed the strange sensation to the side and ate a little more of my food before pushing it away from me. I said good night then headed upstairs to my room. Standing by my door I watched Levana's and felt that strange pull that I had been feeling since the night I met her. Rubbing the back of my neck I groaned before stepping into my room and closing the door. Quickly I got dressed in a set of sweats, Dudley's sweats which I had managed to shrink to my size last school year. Laying down in my bed I looked at the ceiling then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_~Warning~_

_~I looked around at the field and smiled. Tall grass reached up to my hips. Looking around my attention was caught by black hair belonging to someone who was turned away from me. Taking a few steps forward I was surprised when the person turned and turned out to be Levana._

_"Harry!" She cried in elation even as she ran to me then jumped and wrapped herself around me. "Oh my love it is good to see you. How was your day?"_

_"It was okay." I said as I sat down with her in my lap, being careful not to sit on her feet as they were wrapped around my waist. "How was yours?"_

_"It was okay, lonely but okay." She said then smiled. "But not anymore now that your here. I'm happy you're here."_

_"I am to my little one." I said and she beamed at me then lifted herself so she could kiss my lips._

_A fire started in my core and quickly made its way south. Levana moaned in my mouth softly as we began to nip at each others lips and our teeth clashed. The kiss became far more then a welcome home kiss. Moaning we began to tear at each others clothes and my lips trailed down the side if her neck, across her delicate collar bone, and down to the valley between her breasts. Turning my head I nipped at the side of her breast before turning and doing the same to the other side. Her moans made me feel like I was on a high as they seemed too create a cocoon around us, blocking the rest of the world out. My mouth latched onto her nipple and I watched her through lust filled eyes as she threw her head back in a silent scream of pleasure._

_She brought her head down to look at me then she pulled me away before she kissed me again. Her kiss was far less desperate then when she had first kissed me. Levana trailed her lips along my jaw and down my neck, stopping to nip at my pulse point which caused my body heat the go up several notches and a certain area to become even more interested. Skidding down my body she bestowed kisses to every part of my body that she could reach before vanishing my pants. Grinning she looked up at me as she pulled my cock from my boxers. Seeing her dainty fingers wrapped around me like that nearly sent me over the edge but I held on. She watched me as she licked the tip with a quick flick of her tongue before descending on it like a hungry kitten to milk._

_The warm heat if her mouth, her tongue which was doing things that should be illegal, and just her being the amazing person who looked so damn sexy like this caused me to go over the edge.~_

_~End warning~_

With a gasp I rocked up from my bed and looked around. I was still in my bedroom with Ron, who was happily snoring away, totally oblivious to my dreams. Groaning I fell back against my pillow as I wiped a sweaty, slightly shaking hand over my face. My pants began to feel very uncomfortable as I laid there. Muttering under my breath I waved my hand to see what time it was and sighed, 4:30. Throwing back my covers I slipped from my bed and grabbed a set of clean clothes then went to the bathroom to shower. Done I brushed my teeth, dried my hair, and got dressed (after I put on deodorant) then headed downstairs on silent footsteps. I was just about to head into the kitchen when I heard a noise. My wand flew to my hand and I slid into a crouch. Moving forward silently I peered around the corner to see Levana standing there cooking.

She was singing softly under her breath and I straightened but didn't make a sound as I listened to her voice. Merlin it was a voice that could make gods weep with its purity. Letting her voice wash over me I watched her as she fluttered about, unaware of my presence.

_"Ya da da da_  
_Ya dee dee da_  
_High is the moon tonight_  
_Hiding its guiding light_  
_High_

_Heaven and earth do sleep_  
_Still in the dark so deep_  
_I will the darkness sweep_  
_Ya dee dee da_  
_Ya dee dee da_

_I will the moon to flight_  
_I will the heavens bright_  
_I will the earth's delight_  
_Ya dee dee da_  
_Ya dee dee da_

_Open your eyes with me_  
_See paradise with me_  
_Awake and arise with me_  
_Ya dee dee da_  
_Ya dee dee da_

_I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun_  
_I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun_  
_I hold back the night and I open the skies_  
_I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

_From the first of all time, until time is undone_  
_Forever and ever and ever and ever_  
_And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_  
_I am one with the One, and I am the dawn."_ She paused and hummed along with some unknown tune as her body moved and danced even as her cooking seemed to take on the rhythm of her singing.

_"I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_  
_I am the sky and the new day begun_  
_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun"_

She finished and I took a few steps back then walked toward the kitchen again with louder footsteps, telling her someone was awake. Levana turned to watch me walk in and I smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"~Ohayōgozaimasu~!" She said then blushed. "Good morning."

I smiled at her and her blush. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I... Um... I was making my meals for the rest of the day." She admitted then ducked her head.

"Don't worry I won't tell." I said with a smile and her head shot up.

"I didn't think you would. Um... Can I make you something to eat?" She asked.

'I could defiantly eat something but you are defiantly not offering what I want at the moment. Ah Harry mind out of the gutter.' I thought even as I willed away the on coming hard on. "I'm normally not very hungry right after I wake up."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you eat the meal that was on your desk?"

"Are you the one who left it?" I nodded. "I was wondering who had, yes I did and thank you for leaving it for me."

"You're welcome." I said and smiled at her as she smiled back even as her cheeks tinted a darker shade of red.

Quietly I took in what she was wearing and my mouth went dry. She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her so tightly I wondered if they were made of dragon hide; and her shirt was a tie died tank top that hugged her like a second skin. Over the back of the chair was a cloth jacket, one of those that flows and is pretty. She reached for something but couldn't seem to get it. Walking over to her I reached for her.

"No, two to the left. Yep." She said directing my hand. Quietly I pulled the spice down and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said and felt her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yes, sorry." She said and slipped from between my body and the counter to get her cover.

I moved to the side so she could go back to cooking and watched and she cut fish.

"I thought your body couldn't handle meat."

"Fish my body can handle but beef or chicken or things like that I can't handle. It is very complicated and I never really dove into why we are that way. I just live with it, I know what I can't eat and I don't eat it." She said then looked up at me and smiled. "Your kind of cute when your brow creases."

A huge blush crossed her cheeks even as a smile lit my face. "Yes well you're very cute in general." 'And far to tempting to be legal. Mind out of the gutter Harry.'

"Tha-thank you." She said and ducked her head though I could see the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips.

I moved out of her way as she finished her meal then placed the wrapping in a box then filled a large jug with water. Capping it she placed it on her head and with perfect balance picked up her food boxes and headed to the back door. She opened it with her free hand and ducked then closed is sharply behind her. Sicila took up post in front of the door even as I heard Levana put her water down followed by a rustle which I took as her cover then the sound of something heavy leaving the porch, after that it was quiet as the dishes began to do themselves and the kitchen cleaned itself up. Sighing I set about making myself something to eat for breakfast, subconsciously listening for Levana.

**Me:** I hope you like. I apologize for not updating sooner life has been trying to eat me alive...  
**Levana:** No you have just been to lazy to correct your work.  
**Me:** Shut up. Anyway I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter or his people.  
**Draco:** I AM NOT ONE OF HIS PEOPLE!  
**Me:** SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO DO A DISCLAIMER!  
**Levana:** Anyway Sunny doesn't own anything except what you don't recognize. Chow! *Leaves*  
**Me:** Wait where are you going? *watches Levana come back in with packed bags*  
**Levana:** Italy. I hear they have great weather this time of year.  
**Me:** You can't leave me! *clings to Levana's leg*  
**Harry:** She'll be back with an update soon. Bye!

Song-_the sky and the dawn and the sun_

Ohayōgozaimasu- Good morning in Japanese


	5. Chapter 5

Levana's p.o.v.

I set my food and water down then took off my cover before grabbing my tool box. In the distance I could see everything I had requested set up by the old gazebo, or the remains of it anyway. Quickly I put my tool box down then headed over to the old gazebo towing my tools behind me. Swiftly I pulled out a dumpster bag from my tool box and loaded the old wood into it, getting splinters in the process. Not really feeling them I continued with my work until mid day at which time I stopped and noticed the bleeding cuts and splinters on my hands.

"Oh." I said then turned and head for the house to go fix my hands before continuing.

I used a small amount of wandless magic to open the door and was about to cross the kitchen when Remus called out from the table. It was only him, Sirius, and Harry.

"Why are your hands bleeding?"

"Splinters and thorns." I said calmly even as I lifted my hands to show them.

"Sirius go get the first aid kit." Remus said as all three stood.

"I'm fine, I don't really feel it." I said softly

"Come on sit down and I'll take care of it." Remus said as he offered a chair.

Looking at him for a moment nodded and sat down then let him see my hands better. Sirius can back in with a box that had a cross and snake on it. He put it in front of Remus and opened the lid. Remus rummadged around in it for a moment before he pulled out a salve, cleaning potion, guaze, tweezers, bandages, and a small bowl. He took my right hand in his and with steady fingers began to pull the splinters from my hands. Not a sound passed my lips as he pulled each one out and placed them in the bowl. Once he was done pulling out the wood he used the tweezers to hold the guaze as he dumped some of the cleaner onto it then began to gently dab at my hand till each wound had been dienfected.

With a gentle hand he spread the salve on my wounds before wrapping my hand in guaze, doing each individual finger so that I could still use my hands. He had just started on my other hand when Fred came into the room.

"Mum needs yours and Sirius' help, Remus." He said and Remus nodded.

"Harry can you please take care of her other hand. We will be back soon." Remus said as he smiled at me then he and Sirius went to see what Molly needed.

Harry sat down in Remus' vacated seat and began to gently take care of my other hand. His hands were steady and gentle which caused me to smile. When he put the disinfectant I hissed and he paused for a moment before continuing but he was a lot more gentle. He spread the slave then bandaged it the same way Remus had. He went to stand but I gently grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you." I whispered and pecked him on the cheek before standing quickly and heading outside again.

Quietly I began to build the new gazebo. Wordlessly I turned on my music and began to build the new gazebo from the ground up. On each bottom square I etched into the wood with my magic. The scene depicted a garden like my grandmother once told me about. Taking great care with the pieces I set them into place and nailed them in. By dinner I had the the ground work done and a few of the posts done. I was going to finish building the posts tomorrow then sink them into the ground before putting up the siding then I would begin on the roof. Whipping the sweat from my brow I grabbed my water and drank from it then cleaned up my tools, putting the chest back on the porch then grabbed my dinner box and headed inside.

For a moment it didn't register that we were missing people until I noticed that every red head was gone and the only ones sitting at the table were Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. They looked at me and I blushed, I probably looked a mess. Remus broke the silence.

"How are your hands?"

"Their fine, all thanks to you and Harry." I said softly as I put my water bottle down then my food on the table. "Where are the Weasleys?"

"They went home for a while." Harry said then shot Sirius a look.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing then sigh. "This wouldn't be my fault would it? I know Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny don't like me but I the others seemed to like me well enough."

"It has nothing to do with you." Harry said calmly and I looked at him.

"I can taste the lie." I said softly then smiled at him. "Thank you for trying to say it wasn't me though. How about I cook something up?" They looked at me and Remus went to object but I was already in the kitchen pulling things out. "Would any of you object to stir-fry?"

"I'm good with that." Harry said and I heard agreements from Hermione, Sirius, and Remus.

Quietly I unwrapped my hands and washed them then checked for blood before I began to cook. I hummed under my breath as I cooked and smiled as the knives I was controlling with magic began to chop to the beat I was humming.

"You have a beautiful voice, Levana." Harry said softly and I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said with a smile before going back to my chopping.

"So what are you doing out in the garden?" Sirius asked

"Oh, this and that." I said calmly even as a smile touched my lips.

"Like what?"

"Like you'll see when it is done." I said mirth in my voice "and don't try to see a moment before or I'll make you help me."

The face Sirius pulled reminded me of when a child was forced to eat his vegetables. "You just cured me of the notion." He said and I laughed softly then went back to cooking.

Soon the meal was done and I served it quickly then set the pots and pans to washing themselves. Quietly I grabbed my wraps and headed towards the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry's question rang out.

Stopping I looked at him from the door. "I was going to take a quick shower then come eat."

"We don't mind you as you are." Harry said with a blush and I smiled

"But I do, please eat I won't be long." I said with a smile then quickly exited the room.

I made my shower as quick as possible then got dressed and headed downstairs again. Sirius and Remus were done and gone but Harry still sat there with cold food, waiting for me. Gently I took his plate and warmed it up then set it back in front of him before I made a plate and sat down across from him. We ate in silence and I gathered the plates when we were finished. Harry stood and began to dry the dishes as I washed them. The chore was done in record time.

"Thank you." I whispered and he smiled at me which caused me to smile back.

"You're more beautiful when you smile like that." He whispered almost like he hadn't meant to say it out loud, and by the blush on his cheeks I could tell he hadn't meant to.

I smiled brighter at him then walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, my hand resting on his wrist. Pulling back I looked at him and grinned at the blush on his cheeks. "Thank you." I whispered softly as I squeezed his hand. Smiling I walked to the door and paused then looked back at him, my grin grew when I saw him watching me. "Goodnight Harry. Dream sweet dreams."

With that I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. Quickly I got dressed in my pjs then headed to bed. As I drifted of to sleep I remembered that tomorrow was Harry's birthday the darkness took me.

A chapter as a make up for taking so long. *smiles nervously* Hope you like it. please comment and rate, favorite and subscribe if you like. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to screams coming from somewhere inside the house. Rocketing up I grabbed my sword and ran from the room. Nearing the screams I noticed they were coming from Harry's room. Remus and Sirus were running down the hall just as I pulled a foot back and slammed it into the door, sending it flying into the wall at the other side of the room. My hand rest on the hilt of my sword as I stalked inside, Remus and Sirius still more then halfway down the hall. Checking out the room I took in the fact that no one was in the room and eased out of my stance before walking over to Harry. I felt his magic and sighed as I placed my cool hand against his feverish skin. Remus and Sirius raced into the room their wands drawn but the froze when they saw Harry struggling in the bed. Gathering my magic I gently let it flow into him and began to take his pain or at least as much as I could bare. My knees fell gave out and I crashed to the ground but didn't drop my magic or my touch.

Harry's screams died down to whimpers as the pain continued while I bite my lip so hard that it bled. Remus, Sirius, and I watched as Harry began to change and shift until laying in his place was a large wolf, roughly three times the size of a normal wolf which made him roughly another wolf size bigger then me in wolf form. Golden green eyes slowly opened and took in there surroundings. Harry's eyes stopped on me then he growled something and paused then he looked down at himself. For a moment he did nothing then he began to freak out. He scrambled back with growls and whimpers, his ears back in fear. Standing I crawled onto the bed and took his head in my hands and only held tighter when he tried to pull back.

"Calm down Harry. I know this is a little disorienting but you need to listen to me and follow exactly as I say. Don't worry everything will be okay." I whispered looking at him.

He gave me an incredulous look before nodding slowly which caused me to smile. "Deep breaths Harry... That's it, now picture yourself human. Do you have it?" I asked and he nodded. "Now will yourself to become human."

He looked at me before taking a deep breath, subconsciously mirroring my breathing then the fur began to disappear leaving behind warm skin as his body changed back to his human self. Looking him over I nearly gasped. Wire muscles corded his form and he had grown taller now standing at about 5'11". His hair was slightly darker and longer but that just made it look shaggier. His skin was a darker tan which made the silvery scars stand out more against his skin. Emerald eyes looked back at me and I took in the golden flakes. A soft smile lifted my lips as I looked down a little more before teasing him.

"You might want to get dressed love." I said calmly and he looked down then gave a very *cough girly cough* manly scream then dove to cover himself with the sheets. Laughter came from me as I slipped from the bed but Harry's hand snaked out and caught my wrist.

"Don't leave, please." He croaked pleading with his eyes.

After a moment I nodded then smiled at him "Let me get you a pair of sleep pants first though."

He nodded and let go of my wrist. Silently I found him a set of sleep pants and handed them to him, turning my back when he slid out from under the covers and got dressed. When the rustling was done I turned to see him struggling with the blanket. His fatigue was hitting me without mercy. Wordlessly I helped him with the blankets and sat on the side of the bed. His hand took mine and tugged but I was looking at his godfathers, who were staring at us.

"I am sure you are both exhausted so please go get some rest. If I can I'll explain tomorrow." I said softly, adding a slight compulsion to go to bed.

After a moment both nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Silently I laid down and closed my eyes but was kept from sleep by Harry.

"You'll get cold if you don't get under the blankets." He whispered even as he moved to spoon me from behind.

"I'll be fine, mayo lyubov'." I whispered then turned in his arms and snuggled closer to him.

He growled slightly before pulling the blankets out from under me and covering me with them, not showing any of the fatigue that he had shown a few moments ago. Laughter shook my shoulders as he growled playfully but I felt him become less tense and smiled softly as I snuggled against him tighter, my hands resting on his chest.

"Now get some sleep I can feel your fatigue beating on me." I whispered then leaning up I placed a kiss under his chin. "Good night my love."

Settling in I heard him whisper 'good night' and the kiss he placed on my head before sleep took me again.

Next Morning

I woke up warm and with feelings of contentment and peace. Opening my eyes I took in the chest in front of me. It was tanned with slight muscling and entirely bare of hair. there were thin white scars that looked a little faded but were still visible if you were close or looking for my head back I looked into a set of hypnotic green eyes. A smile crinkled the edge of his eyes and I smiled back.

"Good morning." He whispered and I shivered at his sleep gruffed voice. His brow creased "Are you cold?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and shook my head. "I'm not cold."

"Then why did you shi... Oh." He said then grinned even as a blush tinted his cheeks.

A giggle left my lips as my shoulders shook. "We should get out of bed don't want to give the people in the room down stairs the wrong idea." I said softly.

"But I am happy here."

"So am I love."

"So does this make me your soul bound?"

"Yes." I said softly

"How long have you known?"

"Since the night I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Too many unwanted people watching and listening, plus how do you think you would have reacted to that kind of news right out of the blue from a girl you didn't know. Now we really should get out of bed I hear people on the stairs."

"Let them see us, or are you ashamed of us?" He asked a frown turned his lips and sadness colored his eyes.

Reaching up I gently stroked his cheek. "No I am not ashamed of us, I just don't know what you are comfortable with." I whispered then kissed his jaw before snuggling into him.

The door burst in and Dumbledore, Molly, Author, Sirius, and Remus came in. Sirius and Remus looked rather apologetic and I could tell they had nothing to do with this. Molly looked like she was about to burst while Author looked happy and Dumbledore had that godforsaken twinklely grandfather look going. Forcing myself not to roll my eyes I turned over, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my head and snuggled into Harry's chest.

"What is going on?" A shrill voice asked

"I am going back to bed, it is to early to be dealing with you people." I grumbled against Harry's chest and he chuckled as he was the only one who could hear me.

"What are you laughing at Harry?" Molly asked shrilly.

Harry tensed slightly and I caught the over powering floral scent that was Ginny's perfume. "What is that slut doing in my man's bed?" She asked shrilly, almost an exact copy of her mother.

Harry growled low in his throat and I felt him tense up even further. Wiggling closer to him I placed kisses on his chest. "Calm down Harry, you don't want to rip their throats out now do you?"

"Ginny's maybe."

"You'll regret it later." I murmured low enough to where they couldn't hear me.

"Doesn't matter. Come on let's get up."

"But I'm comfy now." I whined slightly and pouted at him.

He chuckled and kissed my for head. "Yes well who wanted to get up earlier?"

"Fine fine, I see how it is." I said and threw back the covers then twisted and pulled myself into a sitting position. "Come on sleepy head."

He laughed and got out while I got out as well. "Cold floor, cold floor." Harry said as he raced to the rug.

"Is it cold?" I wondered aloud then shrugged and grinned when he playfully glared at me. "I'll see you in a moment." I said then walked back to my room ignoring the people as I walked past them. Just then I remembered my sword and quickly made my way back to the room and past the crowd again. grabbing my sword i walked over to Harry and kissed him on the lips then turned and gracefully made my way to my room again. Quickly I got dressed and walked out while doing my hair up in a ponytail. "Sicila!"

She popped in with my mail, newspaper, and my library trunk. "This be what you want miss?"

"Yes, you are one amazing elf."

"I aim to please. Is that all?"

"Yes thank you."

"You're welcome."

She walked out and I smiled as I walked to Harry's room. Everyone was gone except Harry who looked like a lost puppy and freaking out. In an instant I understood and quickly made my way over to him. Gently I cupped his face in my hands.

"Focus on my voice. Envision yourself as if on an island. My voice is another, swim towards it." I whispered as I caught his eyes with mine. "Better?"

"What was that?"

"Your senses are stronger even in this form. You will smell, taste, see, and hear better also your skin will be more sensitive." I said softly "You can control it but it will take work."

"I have it now, why is that?"

"Because you are solely focused on me." I said softly "Now let's go down to breakfast. I'll help you if it gets overwhelming."

He nodded and we headed down to breakfast. At first there was silence then everyone began to talk all at once except for Sirius, Remus, and Snape. Harry flinched at the ruckus and I lifted a hand to set off the wards around me which glimmered golden before fading. Everyone continued to yell but inside our bubble there was peace and quiet.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"I told you I would help you if it became overwhelming. Now let's get you some breakfast before heading outside." I said calmly then walked over to the table and picked up my plate and added veggies and fruit to.

Harry made his plate then I took him to the back door holding my hand up I placed it on the wood and my magic created golden threads which forked a pattern then the door swung open as the wards fell. Quietly I got Harry through and we entered the back garden. I dropped the wards slowly and Harry began to freak his head turned at every little sound. Quickly I took his plate and set it down then guided him to sit of the steps. Taking his face in mine I guided him through it again until he was focused on me alone again.

"Better?" I asked softly.

"Yeah but all this noise it is a little disconcerting." He said looking around.

"Then we'll do the exercises my father once told me to do. Close your eyes and count to ten; focus only on you then slowly let yourself hear the ant that is crawling up the wood or the bird in her nest above you but slowly let your hearing go further and further. Go as far as you can then concentrate on bring you hearing back to yourself. Do it until it becomes second nature then do it with your other scenes, I'll be about if you need me just call and I'll come running." I whispered then kissed his forehead and I grabbed my tools off the porch and headed for the gazebo.

Opening my tools I kept my music low and on my soothing playlist. With the outside boards done and up I finished the posts and put them into place then using my nail gun I nailed them into place.

"Levana!" Harry called and I was on alert. Putting my nail gun down I jumped over the wall and ran for Harry. I skidded to a stop when I saw him sitting there looking around. When he saw me he looked relieved then he was up and pulling me to him in a crushing hug.

"Careful Harry you're stronger then me now." I whispered as my arms automatically went around him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something like a gun go off near where you were."

"That would be a nail gun."

"A nail gun?" He looked confused "What would you be doing with a nail gun?"

"Building a gazebo." I said calmly then took his hand with a smile and led him through the paths to where I was hiding the gazebo. I heard him gasp and smiled as I let go of his hand. "It's not much yet but I am sure it will come around."

"It's beautiful." Harry said and I smiled at him then climbed over the side and pushed the post back to where I wanted it before picking up the nail gun and nailing it into place.

Standing I grabbed the next post and laughed when Harry took it from me and held it in place for me. Quietly I nailed it into place and from then on Harry and I worked together. By the time we were finished with the posts it was lunch time. Like a ghost I snuck into the kitchen filled my enormous water canteen and quickly made lunch for Harry and myself then slipped out as quickly as I had come. Harry took his plate with thanks and we dug in.

Here's chapter 6. Enjoy. *goes back to sunbathing with Levana*

_**Sevloverkat**_- thank you for the review. I try with the languages but I tend to make mistakes like that so thank you for pointing that out to me as my languages consists of English, some Japanese, and some French so if you or anyone else see mistakes please please tell me. :)

Mayo lyubov'- my love in Russian.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have a question." Harry said as we took a moment to relax.

"Okay."

"How am I a werewolf?"

"Well you had to of had werewolf blood in your genes somewhere. It can be as far back a five generations or as close as your parents."

"How does that work?"

"The genes carry over steadily weakening with each generation; normally the generation after the werewolf blood was introduced has the most likely of chances of being werewolves. After that is gets steadily less likely but if say both of your parents are carriers of the gene you have a stronger likelihood of becoming one."

"Okay but my mom was muggel-born."

"Muggel-borns don't exisit, and before you get huffy let me explain." I said catching the look on his face. "You can make something out of nothing and what I mean by that is you can't take a pure juggle and another pure muggle and suddenly have a child with magical powers. The magic has to be there to begin with. It can come from the introduction of magic by a creature or it can be from two squibs having children but the magic must always be there or you will only have a muggel. Like I said before you can't make something out of nothing."

"So Hermione..."

"Either has squib parents or a magical creature in her family which would then give her the possibility of having a creature inheratence."

"Okay, so am I half werewolf half human?"

"No you are a full blooded werewolf."

"How does that work?"

"The genes kill all human ones so even looking like a human you are merely a wolf wearing sheeps skin."

He pulled a face and I laughed softly. "So what is the difference between a born werewolf and a bitten wolf?"

"Well born wolves can change as they like at anytime unlike bitten werewolves. They both change on the full moon but for the born werewolf it isn't painful, or at least I've heard that it is not. Hmm... Born look like wolves except bigger while bitten... Well it depends on who bites who. Oh and Wolfsbane is poisonous to both except that for born it is a quick but extremely painful death while bitten will just die a slower and less painful, if you can call it that, death."

"What do you mean by 'depends on who bite who' and Wolfsbane is poisonous?"

"I answer who bite who first. Werewolves have a sort of biting... hierarchy if you want to call it that. Those who are bitten by a pureblood are closest to looking like a wolf as you go down with bites and the further you get from the pureblood the more the bitten becomes a hybrid; half man half wolf and a warring mind. Many times those who are like this are killed by the council and put out of their misery because it _is_ miserable for them. I have seen many a case brought before the counsel where the being who was inflicted was stuck as half wolf half human being. The being always asked for death because to be that way..." Paused and sighed. "That is no life for a person."

"So Remus?"

"Is luckily not that far down the line. He still looks more wolf then human I am guessing, or at least that is how he smells."

"And the Wolfsbane?"

"Is deadly for all werewolves. We tested some on wolf blood and it out right annihilated the pure werewolf blood while it took longer for it to kill the bitten wolfs blood. Also the further down you are on the bitten chart the longer you can take it and live." I said softly.

"Remus takes it." Harry said, panic coloring his voice.

"Calm down how long has he been on it?"

"Since fifth year I believe." He said softly, sadness killing the panic.

"When the red heads leave I will call a healer from my home to have a look at him. If we can wean him off of it we could potentially fix the damage but I can't promise anything." I said softly even as I saw the hope that blossomed there. "Now I have more to do, do you want to help?"

"Sure." He said and we got up and headed over to the gazebo to work.

We worked till dusk then Harry helped me pack my tools away and we carried it back to the porch. Silently we gathered our plates and my water canteen then headed inside, with Harry holding the door. I ducked in seeing as I had the water jug on my head and put on a blank face as the room went from chatter to silence. Placing my jug by the door I ignoring them while taking my dishes to the sink and washed them, smiling when Harry handed me his then began to dry the ones I washed. Feeling the vibes in the room I picked up my water jug and slung it over my back.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said softly.

"And I think it best if I take one as well. Separately though."

"What have a problem with seeing me naked?" I asked entirely straight faced but a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's lifted my lips as he blushed hotly. "I'm teasing you Harry. I'll see you in a little while."

Turning I raised an eyebrow at Ginny who was trying her best to glare at me but honestly I could do it better in the dark. I let my eyes flash red and my teeth to lengthen then smiled at her before turning and heading upstairs, leaving a pale girl in my wake. Using my magic I floated up the steps and to my room, feeling to lazy to walk. In my room I put my jug down and grabbed my things along with a pouch of white dust. Stopping before the open door I put my things down and crouched then took out a small handful of powder. Taking in a breath I blew on the powder and watched closely as it showed me the wire across the floor line again. Grabbing my things I moved out of the way then sent a cutting hex flying towards the door way. It hit the wire and I watched as more of the green powder came flying out but there was a seconds color to it that looked a little like purple.

"Green with purple polka dots, one of our finest powders." A voice said from behind me.

"So you're the one setting off the pranks."

"Does that powder have a sticking charm to it?" I asked calmly, silence met me and I sighed. "I'll take that as a no. You should add a time limited sticking to the powder that way they can't just wash it off."

"You're helping them think up pranks? Should I be worried?" Harry asked from his doorway and I turned to look at him and nearly squeaked because he was only in a pair of pants that I could tell he had done some serious spell crafting on to get them to fit him.

"So who's who?" I asked as I turned to look at them.

"I'm Fred..."

"And I'm George."

Taking in their scents I nodded and smiled at them. "Well if you keep rigging the bathroom. You both are going to have a problem on your hands, we understood?" I asked with a smile that would have made the devil quiver in fear.

"Right, no more rigging the hallway bathroom." Fred said with a serious nod then both scurried off.

"You are really scary when you want to be." Harry said as he walked towards me, gently pulling me to him when he reached me.

"Ah, don't touch me I'm sweaty and you're clean." I said but relaxed against him. "I wasn't to mean was I? I wasn't trying to be but in my family when you rig the bathroom it is the beginning of a prank war that could last months or until our parents say it is enough."

"You have prank wars?"

"Epic prank wars. Here come look." I said and took his hand then led him to my room and opened my suitcase. Quietly I called for my prank chest and it hopped out onto my bed then enlarged. "Most of the pranks we use can be used as more then just pranks."

Swiftly I opened the case and pulled it over then crawled up onto my bed. Digging it out I pulled out a small device that would easily go unnoticed on clothing. Holding out my hand I showed it to him.

"This is called a Cloud Hanger. You attach it to someone's shirt and it forms a cloud over their head and will rain whatever you want it to from butterflies and rainbows to rain and lightening." I said and handed it to him. I pulled out a hat with a pack of fake smokes. "He he wrong trunk."

"Are those real smokes?" I heard Harry ask and I heard a slight sound of disappointment in his voice.

"Nope totally fake." I said and flicked the bottom and grabbed the cig then pulled it out to show him. "These are my prank cigs they look and smoke like real ones but taste like whatever flavor you want them to taste like and give you a sugar high instead of a nicotine high. Want to see the whole outfit?"

He nodded and I hoped off the bed and called for my costume trunk. Quietly I dragged it to the bathroom and got dressed doing everything if I normally did to look like a 1920's mobster. Pulling my hair into a pony I tucked it into my hat which I tipped just slightly to the side. Binding my breasts I pulled on my shirt and with practiced fingers buttoned it up with ease. Pulling on my pants I tucked my shirt in and buttoned it up then put on the suspenders before donning my shoes and socks followed closely by my jacket. I finished the look off by placing a cigarette between my lips but left it unlit.

Opening it I swaggered out and grinned when his jaw dropped. "How ya doin' toots?" I asked in my best slum New York accent, the cigarette bobbed gently with my words.

"Merlin, no offense but you would make a very good looking man." He said and I threw my head back and laughed.

Our fun was cut short when a knock came at the door seconds before Hermione came bursting into the room looking like hell's demons were on her heels.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked as she slammed the door closed.

"Ron is mad at me." She whispered and my act dropped quickly.

"Move away from the door." I said softly, she did as I said and I began to chant under my breath as I drew symbols in the air. My locks and wards snapped into place and armed themselves. "He won't be getting in anytime soon."

She looked at me in shock but I smiled at her as I tipped my hat to her. Taking off my jacket I walked over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders then took my hat off and placed it on her head.

"It is a beautiful jacket."

"It was my grandfathers. He gave it to me when I needed a jacket for my play."

"You did plays?" Harry asked shocked and I smiled at him over my shoulder.

"I do plays." I said with a grin then turned back to Hermione. "I know what you need. A shopping trip."

"But we can't leave." Hermione said and I grinned then reached into my pocket and pulled out my key ring. Closing my tiny bathroom door I went through my keys until I found the one I wanted. Placing it into the lock I turned it twice to the left once to the right then once again the the left before I turned the handle and opened the door to a bustling Paris city street. Looking back at them I grinned at their shocked, and awed, faces.

"Who said anything about leaving. We're shopping in my bathroom." I said with a grin then grabbed both of their hands and closed the door behind them. "As long as I don't lock the door that portal will stay open. Now let's go have a little fun."

The night life of Paris was just as wonderful as day life. I took them to my favorite shops and bought them everything that caught their eye. I spoiled Hermione while I thought of things to get my brothers for their upcoming birthdays. Harry took my hand and I smiled as I squeezed it gently. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the knuckles then I dragged them both into a fancy clothes shop and ordered four sets of dress robes for Harry while getting Hermione six new dresses and all the fittings that went with them. Finally we went home after Hermione yawned for the sixth time and I stopped both from leaving so that I could key them into the wards before Harry left.

Hermione lingered and I knew why. "Why don't you sleep in here? We can have a sleep over, sort of." I suggested and she looked at me relieved.

"I don't have a night gown."

"You can brow a set of my night clothes."

I pulled out a small tank top and short shorts and went into my teeny bathroom to change after I pointed to my top drawer and said Hermione could pick what she wanted from it. I brushed my teeth and shadowed Hermione's hair brush, tooth brush, and toothpaste from her room. Quietly I left the bathroom and turned down the bed as Hermione got ready for bed. Slipping beneath the sheets I sat there with one leg thrown over the side as I braided my hair before settling down to sleep. Hermione came out and looked unsure so I patted the bedside next to me and listened as she crossed the room before settling under the covers.

"Good night Hermione, sleep tight." I whispered and drifted off after hearing her say it back to me.

Okay so I got a rather enthusiastic comment and thought I should give a cookie (in this case a chapter) as a thank you. :) also if you read this on I am the same writer just different name. :) anything else *takes a moment to think* nope can't think of something. so bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning seemed to dawn brighter then normal as I slipped from my bed, making sure not to wake Hermione as it was 5:00 in the morning. Grabbing my clothes for the day I got ready in the bathroom and headed out into the garden; I began to construct the door for the gazebo. My plan today was to treat Harry to a shopping trip so that he could get fitting clothes. I finished by five and headed inside with the door propped up against the fence. I made a quick breakfast for Hermione and Harry then headed upstairs and sorted through my products and mountains of pranks. Picking a few of my favorites I gathered them into a small bag and found the twin's bedroom. Knocking on the door I heard a curse as something exploded inside then the door opened to show Fred, with a set of smoking goggles on his head.

"I brought an apology. Yesterday... I feel like I came off mean so I brought you a few of my favorite pranks." I said as I held up the bag. "Don't worry the bag's not rigged."

"Thanks." He said uncertainty then took the bad and I smiled at him.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and if you want any of the schismatics for the ones I made then just ask for them. You'll know mine by the purple iris on the right hand corner of the tags." I said then grinned at him. "Just be careful and don't blow up the house."

Turning I headed downstairs and found Hermione sitting as far as she could from Ron who was glaring at Harry and Sirius who were on either side of Hermione. I took the seat next to Harry and smiled as I took his hand. His body seemed to relax and he smiled brightly me then leaned down and kissed my forehead. With a silly grin I eat my breakfast and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny grinning and I paused in my eating before pushing it away. Harry looked at me in concern and I smiled at him to try and calm him. Taking a breath I smelled meat from the other plates but I focused my scenes on my plate and smelled meat mixed into salad.

'Fuck how didn't I notice that.' I thought then I realized that I had been so caught up in Harry that I forgot to check my food for tampering. 'Goddess' blood.' "Sirius may I be excused?"

He gave me a strange look but nodded his consent. Standing up I started to walk calmly but stopped when Harry tightened his hold.

"Are you okay? You've barely touched your food."

"I'm fine Harry I just remembered something that I left upstairs. No need to worry." I said softly then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Standing I squeezed his hand in reassurance. Letting my hand trail from his I made my way out of the room and headed for the stairs. Sadly I couldn't run the steps to get to my room as that would raise suspicion so I made my way to my room at a somewhat normal pace. Pain ripped through my abdominal as I made my way onto Mrs. Black's landing. It was so fierce that I doubled over with a gasp. My body temp began to rise and I began to dry heave as my body tried to expel the meat. Finally it came up and I staid over shaking. Feeling a little better I managed to vanish the vomit.

'Crap how much meat did I eat?' I wondered as another wave of pain forced me to my knees. Sweat glittered on my skin as I caught myself on the ground as another wave hit me.

"Miss Nights are you al..." The last thing I heard before a wave of pain sent me into unconsciousness was Walburga start screaming for Sirius.

Darkness didn't ease the pain but seemed to make it worst as I floated in the nothing. Then a light surrounded me and I closed my eyes as peace filled me.

Harry's p.o.v.

I tightened my grip on Levana's hand as she stood. "Are you okay? You've barely touched your food." I asked looking at her barely touched salad

"I'm fine Harry I just remembered something that I left upstairs. No need to worry." She said softly then leaned down to kiss my cheek.

Her hand slipped from mine and I watched as she left the room, suddenly not hungry anymore. I pushed my food around then we heard a thump from somewhere upstairs and Mrs. Black began to scream for Sirius. I heard Levana's name and was out of my seat and running before anyone else could stand. Taking the stairs two at a time I made it to Levana in record time. She laid sprawled on the landing like a broken doll. Sweat glistened on her skin and I could feel her pain as I got closer. Turning her gently I gathered her into my arms just as Sirius and Remus made it to us. Without think I raced up the stairs to her room and laid her on the bed as gently as I could.

"Sirius go fire call Snape from your room and tell him to come through your room not the normal way." Remus said as I made Levana comfortable.

My heart nearly broke when she let out a rather pitiful whimper. Turning to Remus I begged with my eyes for him to tell me that she would be okay.

"I don't know." Remus said softly. "I don't know what brought this on."

"Meat." Hermione said as she brought the salad into the room and moved the lettuce to show a fair amount of meat in the salad, all of it raw with spells on it to make it odorless and tasteless.

"Shit if she got a little of that with every bite she very well could have ingested enough to kill her." Remus said darkly. "Who put it there?"

"I don't know but I will find out." I growled low in my throat. Unknown to me my eyes had gone completely gold and both sets of my canines had sharpened to scary points.

Going to the salad I sniffed and yanked my head back as Ginny's over powering perfume stuffed up my nose. "Ginny."

I felt a calming presence in my head and I relaxed then looked at the bed to see that Levana was still out but she seemed paler. Without having to think about it I went to her side and gathered her rapidly cooling hand into mine. Kissing her knuckles I turned her hand over and kissed her palm then the pulse in her wrist.

"Please live. I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered brokenly against her skin.

Snape came walking in with Sirius hot on his heels. Sirius gently pulled me out of the way while Snape began to set potions on the table.

"She ingested raw meat. It would seem Ginevra thought it would be a good prank to pull on Levana." Remus explained and Snape nodded then put away six potions leaving five.

He summoned a bucket and put it by the bedside then opened a pale pink potion that smelled strongly of cherries. He opened Levana's mouth and poured it in then massaged her throat so that she would swallow. Snape pulled back just as Levana rocketed up with a gasp of pain. Her hands went straight to her middle and nothing could have stopped me from going to her as I crawled into the other side of the bed. I took one of her hands and I squeezed it gently getting a weak squeeze in return. He held a sickly green potion to her lips and after a moment she drank it and he quickly pulled it away then placed a bucket in her lap.

Moments later she heaved up some of her breakfast and I quickly pulled back her hair and began to rub soothing circles on her back. My heart tore at the misery I felt coming off of her as she puked then dry heaved for a few more moments before falling weakly against my chest. She was sweating more profusely and I gratefully took the wet rag Hermione handed me. Gently I blotted at Levana's forehead and she hummed as the coolness of it. Tremors wrecked her weak and tired body.

"Potter." Snape said and I looked at him. He held up a dark blue see through potion. "She will need to take this after this potion wears off which it should do in the next two to three hours. Do not give it to her before or she will just throw it back up and then it will have been for nothing. It will settle her stomach. Give her the see through green thirty minutes after you give her the stomach settler then give her the Dreamless sleep and let her sleep the rest of the day and night away. I trust that you can handle that."

"Of course." I said with none of my usual heat because I was to worried about Levana. Snape nodded and turned to leave as he got to the door I called out, turning my head to look at him. "Snape!.." He paused and I nodded my head to him "Thank you."

He nodded and left, Sirius following after to probably antagonist him. Gently I sponged my mates brow, every now and then laying a kiss on it as well. For a while it was like that then she dry heaved again before puking into the bucket. This was quite a bit more violent then the last time and I noticed the silent sobs that shook her body as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Most of the vomit was stomach acid mixed with a little bit of breakfast.

"Hermione could you get me a glass of water and some tissues please? Could you also wet this again?" I asked softly as I held out the warm rag.

She nodded and went into the little bathroom. Gently I gathered Levana and placed her in my lap then began to hum softly as I began to rock gently so as not to give her motion sickness. Hermione came back with the requested items and I thanked her graciously as Remus vanished the puke in the bucket for me. Taking the glass first I held it to Levana's lips and helped her sip a little and watched as she swirled it around her mouth then spit it into the bucket. She repeated this twice more before drinking some of the water with little baby sips. I had her blow her nose and then pulled her a little tighter to me as I waited in agony for the three hour mark.

**So a thank you to everyone who commented on Mibba: dakunaito and pinkpanther012895. I would also like to thank those who commented on my account: lightbabe, Kadee son 12345, psychicgirl23, and SevLoverKat. Thanks to all of you this chapter is kind of dedicated to you because your comments made me get off my lazy bum and edit this chapter. :) You keep reviewing and I'll keep typing. lol. have fun reading this, review and if you see any mistakes please, please please tell me so I can go in and fix them. Thank you to my readers as well. So yeah. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's p.o.v.

Finally after what felt like forever I was able to give her the stomach settler and sighed as she laid against me with a sigh. She was barely strong enough to lift her head at this point so I supported most of her weight which didn't feel like much. Her body trembled with fever which Remus had assured me only meant that she was fighting the effects meat had on her body. Though her body was hot her hands were freezing and were now pressed between my free hand and my chest. She shivered and I gathered the blankets around her, forming a kind of nest under her, trying to warm her up but trying to keep her cool as well. Thirty minutes passed and I gave her the healing potion and fifteen minutes after that I gave her the Dreamless Sleep.

I staid with her till she was in a deep sleep then I stood and held her in the crook of one arm as I pulled the balled up blankets apart. Quietly I nestled her into the bed then covered her with a sheet and put the bucket close to her, just in case. Walking downstairs I pinned Ginny with a glare.

"Why did you put meat in Levana's salad?" I asked even as I felt a calm presence inside my head.

"It was a harmless prank." Ginny said and it took everything in me not to jump the table and strangle the girl.

"There is a reason she doesn't eat meat or were you not listening when Remus, and Levana, told us why. She is upstairs hanging onto the edge between life and death all because of your HARMLESS PRANK!" I roared unable to help myself any longer.

The house began to shake and thing clattered to the floor. The presence became more clear as I felt fingers brush against my skin but there was nothing there then Levana's voice filled my head.

'Calm down my love. Please calm down.' She whispered and I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

Closing my eyes I curled my hands and took a deep breath before opening my eyes even as my magic crackled around me. I caught Ginny's eye and glared at her.

"Stay away from Levana because if I hear about you doing anything to her directly or indirectly I will make what Voldemort does look like child's play." I said darkly then turned on my heel and headed for the door but paused and turned back to look at Ron. "And Ron I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time. If I see one more bruise on Hermione I will beat you myself."

Ron paled slightly as I turned and walked out. Heading upstairs I opened the door to my room and packed all of my things then moved my trunk to Levana's room. I found her trying to sit up and dropped everything. Nearly running I made it to her side in record time and placed a hand against her shoulder.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be resting."

"I felt your anger and woke up to calm you down. Harry you can't lose control like that, you could very well kill everyone in the house. You are so much stronger then you were." She whispered as she settled back against the pillows, she paused to yawn. "Your magic changed when you came into your inheritance."

"Changed? How?"

"It..." She paused to yawn then looked at me with soft tired eyes. "Split. When you came into your inheritance your magic split in two. One morphed and became your wild magic and the other staid your wizarding magic. Many times this happens to born wolves but to bitten it is very rare. For that reason it is harder for the bitten wolf to connect with their wolf were as for you you feel no difference."

"I understand. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Lay with me?"

After a moment I nodded and took my shoes off along with my belt then slipped under the covers. She turned so her back was to me as I laid down. Snuggling into her from behind I curled my arm around her stomach while she closed her eyes. Laying there with her in my arms felt so right but something was missing or rather someones. We weren't complete yet and we both knew it. Gods I needed to know more about Akaria and werewolves.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Levana asked, her eyes still closed.

"How little I know about Akaria and werewolves." I whispered honestly.

"You do know you can ask me any question you have, right?"

"Yes but I don't know where to even start in my questions."

She nodded then I felt her breathing even out and I looked down at her. Her skin was pale but not in a 'I haven't been out in the sun' kind of way. There were bags under her eyes and her scent had a sickly sweet coil of something wrapped around it. Then I understood that sickly sweet smell was the smell of sickness. Leaning down I kissed her temple then laid down next to her and closed my eyes to rest.

undetermined amount of time later

I woke up to find Levana still sleeping peacefully beside me. Looking around I took in the dark windows and sighed. Slipping from the bed I listened to the night sounds of the house and noticed everyone was sleeping. Sneaking out of the room I slipped into the kitchen and made chamomile tea for Levana before cutting up a raw stake for myself. Quietly I put everything on a tray then headed upstairs as silently as I possibly could. Getting to our room's landing I nudged open the door then once inside I closed it quietly with my foot. Walking over to the desk I put the trays down then set up Levana's tea before walking over to the bed.

"Levana, time to wake up. I know you aren't feeling well but you need to eat something or well at least drink something." I whispered softly as I sat on the bed. She took a moment then opened her eyes and looked at me.

Weakly she smiled then began to push herself up. Quickly my arm slid under her shoulders and I pulled her so that she was resting against my side. Gently I helped her drink a few sips of the tea before she closed her eyes and fell asleep against me. Sighing I gently eased her to the bed then covered her. Her body acted like she had some kind of serious illness and quite frankly it worried me. Looking down at her I brushed her hair from her face and watched as she slept peacefully before leaning down and brushing my lips against her forehead. She hummed and I smiled brightly before leaving the room, teacup in hand. I ignored Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasely all day and when I did have to talk to them it was always sharp and curt. At dinner I made dinner for myself and another cup of tea for Levana.

Taking them upstairs I helped Levana drink her tea before letting her get more rest while I ate in silence. Taking the dishes down I cleaned them quickly as I saw members of the order entering the room. I said my good nights to Siri and Remy then headed up to my room but paused when I passed Dumbeldore. My skin felt like thousands of ants were crawling all over me.

'What the hell?'

'That is what dark magic feels like Harry.' Levana's voice whispered in my head.

'Dark magic, but Dumbeldore isn't dark.'

'Not everyone is as they seem. Tomorrow I should be feeling well enough to be up and about. I have a few things to give you. For now why don't you come upstairs and lay down with me.'

'Alright.'

I could feel her smile as I quickly made my way upstairs and into Levana's room. Quickly getting ready for bed I slipped under the covers and gently dragged Levana to me until one couldn't fit a piece of paper between us. Making sure she was warm enough I kissed her shoulder then drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Levana was well enough, by her say, by lunchtime to be up and about. The day was overcast and it seemed the promise of rain hung heavy in the air, making the house muggy. I watched as my mate went about the room levitating trunks out of her suitcase until she found the one she wanted it seemed. Each trunk she pulled out was neatly filled to the brim with books, Hermione would be in heaven as there had of been thirty trunks. Finally she pulled out six books and unshrunk them then walked over to me. The first book she handed to me was a rough brown leather bound book with a golden star on top of an intricate circle on the cover.

"This is about Akaria. It has a run down of my people's history and hopefully will answer any, or at least some, questions you may have." She said then handed me another. It was blue covered with an intricate full moon on the front.

"Let me guess, werewolves?"

She smiled "Yep. This one will tell you the history of your people and this one will tell you a lot about what to expect in the coming months, during the full moon, and quite a few other things. Unfortunately I don't know more then I read but I am friends with an Alpha who I am sure would be more then willing to help. So any questions you may have we can ask her."

"Her?"

"Alphas aren't all males. Anyone can be an alpha they just have to be strong enough to beat their currant alpha and then strong enough to uphold their title. Normally it is a dominant alpha but I have seen submissive wolves be alphas before, though they came into that title because their alpha died. Though most of the time the pairs tend to die together."

"Why is that?"

"Some say heart break but there have been cases where the one left alive will cling to life because they have children. I would not wish the pain of losing a soul bound on anyone. I have heard that is worst then never finding them. If the mate is unlucky enough to life for some reason well... They tend to just be walking shells, like there is nothing inside but everything works. I have seen a few spirited mothers who have pulled through that being strong for their little ones but most times they are just husks of the people they once were. Your book will explain more and they were both written by a werewolf so the information isn't spotty."

"Your alpha friend give them to you?"

"Yep. Oh also the history book will teach you the educate of being around other wolves."

"Cool what are the other three?"

"This one is about veela and this one is about creatures in general." She said as she handed me two green leather bound books while holding onto a dark red book. "And this one was a birthday present I have been working on."

"Oh?"

"It's in ancient Egyptian and I am trying to decode it."

"Ah okay."

She smiled even as she propped up pillows and patted the bed next to her. Smiling I crawled into the bed with her and sat next to her. Levana cuddled into my side as I pulled blankets up. Bending one knee I left the other straight while I started on the book about werewolf history. Propping the book against my knee I gently rest my other arm across Levana's shoulders and pulled her tighter to me as I felt her shiver slightly. We wiled away the day that way, sitting in a comfortable silence as we both read our books respectively. Hermione would have been proud, and admitted as much when she walked in on us to check up on Levana.

**Here is chapter 9. I would like to thank those who reviewed and to let everyone know I am looking for a Beta who would be willing to put up with my insanity, *lol*, Though I'm not entirely sure how to go about getting one. Please if anyone is willing to walk me through that I would be indebted to them for eternity. Also I would love to thank my readers. Without you my writing would be less then nothing so thank you and please keep reading. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Levana's p.o.v.

It was another rainy day and I was feeling about six times better then I had felt the day before. Sighing I got dressed and smiled at the tray Harry had brought up for me this morning, saying I needed to rest more. Quietly I picked up a quill and wrote a short note to Harry, just in case he decided to check in on me. Folding the paper I placed it on my pillow and grabbed my keys. I held out a hand and chanted under my breath until a black silver key appeared in my hand. The Black crest made up the key bow. Gently I added it to my key ring then picked out the portal key for my house. Closing the bathroom door I placed my hand on the door and allowed my magic to flow out freely before putting the key into the lock. Twisting it all the way around to the left then back and all the way around to the right. A loud click filled the other wise silent room and the door swung in to show an empty and dark foyer.

Stepping through I closed the door behind me and locked the portal so nothing could follow me. Sighing I looked at my foyer and a weight seemed to lift from me. God it felt good to be home, or at least close to home, as Harry had quickly taken part of the homely feel. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I made my way upstairs and smiled when I saw Talon on his perch in my study.

"I figured you had come home." I said as I offered him a treat.

"You didn't need me. Wiseleaf and Briar are here as well."

"I figured, where one is the rest seem to be." Levana said with a smile.

Letting Talon get to his treat she sat down at her desk and gathered the papers that had been staking up. Sorting through them she quietly thanked Sicila in her head as the elf had been giving her the most important papers along with her favorite morning paper. Gathering the papers she placed them in a briefcase then picked it up and stepped into the shadows. Stepping out she smiled at the nurse at the reception desk.

"Is Healer Malkov in?"

"Ah Lady Nights, she is in would you like me to page her?"

"Yes please."

The nurse paged Healer Malkov and after several moments a wispy woman came striding down the halls. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled up into a sever bun on top of her head while her blood red healer robs snapped out behind her. Bright grey eyes watched from a sever Russian features were softened only by age. The moment Malkov got with in reaching distance she was pulling me into a hug which I happily returned.

"Well you walked in on your own power so you can't be damaged." Malkov said as she held me at arms length.

"Actually I was hoping you would come and look at someone for me."

"Oh?"

"He's a werewolf who has been on Wolfsbane for a while."

"And you want to see if it is to late to wean him off it or if he is a list cause."

"Yes."

"First, let me ask, is he your soul bound?"

"No, but I did find him. The werewolf just happens to be his godfather."

"Ah, alright. Mary will you move my appointments. Shift them so that any critically important ones are first for when I get back." Malkov said to the nurse who had paged her.

"Of course ma'am." The nurse said and she got right to that.

Quietly I took Malkov's hand and stepped into the shadows only to step out in my study. I saw the woman shiver from the corner of my eye and fought a smile. Sighing I pulled out the black key and walked over to my study door. Swiftly I slid the key into place and performed an unlock which I memorized as the key led me through it. The door opened to my bedroom in Grimmauld place and I smiled. We walked through and Malkov looked around.

"Bare."

"Not mine." I countered and she smiled

"That never stopped you before."

"My mate's god father's house. Now stay here, some don't know about my power to open portal's with keys and I would like to keep it that way. I'll be right back." I said then slipped from the room and down stairs.

Harry was pacing in the parlor while Remus, Sirius, and Hermione watched him. The house was quiet which meant the Weasleys were gone for the moment.

"Where could she be?" I heard Harry mutter under his breath

"Right here, love." I said softly and he stopped then whirled around to look at me. Crossing the room in long strides he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly to him.

"You didn't say where you were going." He growled softly "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I stepped out to get the papers that were piling up on my desk and to get a healer who will look over Remus."

"Why do I need a healer to look at me, shouldn't she be looking at you?"

"I'm fine but you may not be. Healer Malkov, you can come down now." I called up the stairs.

My door opened and Malkov made her way down the stairs before stopping next to me. "I am Healer Amina Malkov, I am the Nights family healer. I'm guessing the tawny haired one is the Were."

"Yes, his name is Remus Lupin."

Amina nodded then began to set up her things on a table. She transfigured a few things.

"Will you allow her to look at you Remus?" I asked softly

"Sure but what is she looking out for?"

"How badly your use of Wolfsbane has damaged your body." Amina said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

"Wolfsbane is poisonous to werewolves. How far down on the food chain you are depends on how damaging it is to you and how quickly it works." I said softly as I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist and rested my head on his chest.

Remus looked at me in shock but it was Sirius who spoke, "Poisonous! I knew Snape was up to no good."

"Actually Snape is the one who made the potion but it is hard when one does not have werewolf blood or a willing werewolf to try their potion on. I'm not sure he even knows it is poisonous to a werewolf." I said softly, trying to placate the other man.

"How do you know?" Remus asked

"I was part of the group that was researching it."

"Why you?"

"I have connections with several wolf packs because of my spirit animal."

"And what is that exactly?"

"A four tailed wolf." I raised an eyebrow at the looks I got. "What?"

"I thought you had only a demon." Remus said.

"No, Miss Nights was chosen by another spirit as well. She holds three souls in that tiny delicate little body. For a long time after her first birthday she was as weak as a kitten and just as sad." Malkov said with a sharp look at me.

"That shouldn't be possible."

"Get to know her better and you'll learn that nothing is impossible around her."

"Sounds like someone we know, Remy." Sirius said as he grinned at Harry.

"Don't even go there." Harry said with exasperation.

I turned my head and giggled into his chest as he hugged me tighter to him. Remus finally spoke up. "Fine I'll let her give me a check up but you have to get one as well." Remus said giving me a look.

"Lady Nights, why would that be his terms?" Malkov asked giving me a motherly glare.

"I might have ingested some raw meat?" I admitted with a grimace.

"Some, you eat enough to kill you." Harry said darkly from above me.

"But it didn't and I'm safe now." I whispered trying to placate him.

His arms became like steel bands around me but were gentle in their tightness. Under my hands he shook with a barely restrained anger. Through my hands I sent calming magic and let it spread over Harry's chest like a blanket. Slowly the trembling abated and finally he stopped trembling in anger. Malkov gave me a look then nodded her head towards the table.

"Remus first, he's more pressing then I am at the moment." I said softly

Malkov rolled her eyes. "Always acting the queen."

"You know it." Malkov scoffed then manhandled Remus out of his shirt and began to check him over. An hour later she was finished and the dower look didn't bode well for Remus. "Healer Malkov?"

"Mr. Lupin you have extreme internal damage caused by the potion. Your body is far more frail then it should be and you are not getting the nutrition you need. There is sever scaring to your organs and your muscles and bones are under developed for a wolf, even a bitten werewolf. Tell me Mr. Lupin have you ever tried to connect with your wolf?"

"No." Harry and Sirius said at the same time and I frowned at Remus who blushed and looked away.

"You have never even tried to form some kind of bond with your wolf?" I asked softly.

"No, he's hated his wolf side since he was bitten." Sirius said watching Remus.

"Why? Being a child of the moon is a gift. Those who live through the change are those who were born to wear her mark and make her proud." I said softly. "Being a werewolf is something you should be proud of."

"Creatures are not looked upon with kindness here in England, many are looked upon in fear or hatred or disgust." Harry said softly.

"What, why? We are the givers of magic, without us there would be no wizarding kind." I said softly "but that is a discussion for another day. Is there a way we can heal him?"

"I'm not sure the damage is extensive." Malkov said then sighed. "There is one way but you aren't going to like it."

"Healer." I said calmly as I pulled away from Harry.

She sighed again then grumbled something about 'getting to old for this kind of thing' before saying "The Lithatra Pools." Malkov said and I stared at her blankly for a moment.

A heavy sigh left my lips before I pinched the bridge of my nose, already feeling the head ache coming on. "Is there no other way?"

"I'm afraid not. With this kind of damage he could be dead with in the next six moons."

I saw pain flash over ever face then my spin became steely and my face became impassive. Calling my keys to me I picked out a silver one with a lotus as the bow and closed the door. Warding it against outsiders coming in I fitted the key into the lock and simply twisted a quarter turn to the right and a full turn to the left. The door clicked open and just on the other side was a small platform.

"Miss Nights, you'll want to change." Malkov said and I muttered under my breath as I slid my hand to the side. My magic twisted and twirled around me until I was wearing something a little more appropriate for meeting the man who didn't understand the meaning of 'no'.

** cgi/set?id=97223640**

**Okay so here is chapter 10. Working on chapter 11 because I didn't like it the first time and in this next chapter you'll get to meet someone near and dear to Levana's heart. :) Again looking for a beta. Please someone help me on this. Love all of you. Thank you for reading my insanity. :)**


End file.
